An Entertainer's Sin
by JokerSakamaki
Summary: An alternative ending for BOC, one for circus fans ;) Obviously a variant on the original story that mainly include's an OC, Countess Michelle Phantomhive. What's her connection to a certain circus member? What's the secrets and why does Ciel wish death upon that same circus member? M for Sex. Not for Ciel fans. Dedicated to my best friend Hiroki x
1. Chapter 1

**An Entertainer's Sin**

**Hey! So I, as probably many others, didn't like the way Season 3 ended so I came up with an alternative ending that fans of the troupe will love;) Just a heads up, this story is a present for my friend that includes her OC Michelle which is who the majority of the story revolves around. I apologise in advance for any places where the story may fall a little flat and for any OOC. Contains: Sex and Ciel bashing. (Hate him for what he done!) Enjoy!**

The curtains was drawn back suddenly of the Earl Phantomhive's chamber, casting the strong light upon the sleeping face of the boy within the large bed. Putting his hand up to shield his eyes

"SEBASTIAN!," Ciel screamed at his butler, "HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME SO ABRUPTLY!"

"I beg forgiveness, my young master," bowed the butler dressed in Black, "but you have an important visitor My Lord."

"Not until I'm dressed and had my breakfast I don't," retorted Ciel.

"Yes My Lord."

Sebastian promptly dealt with his Lord's request, making him only the finest tea in the finest cup, preparing the softest croissants and eggs just the way he knew he liked them. Presenting them to him on a silver platter starting to clothe the young lord. Bending to lift his leg up to pull on his socks, Sebastian found himself being scalded in hot liquid that Ciel had tipped so carelessly upon his head..

"It is not sweet enough, prepare me another," he said plainly.

"Yes My Lord," an order Sebastian faithfully obeyed once lacing Ciel's shoes.

"Owwww! What was that for master?" cried Finny the gardener, reaching a gloved hand to the bleeding wound.

"I don't have to justify myself to you," replied Ciel sipping from his new cup of Earl Grey, "make sure you ask Mey-Rin to clean the carpets thoroughly after your carless accident."

"Yes Master," cried Finny, holding his head, running off to find Mey-Rin, the Phantomhive maid.

"Sebastian, I am ready."

"Yes My Lord," Sebastian reached out a white gloved hand to help him stand yet Ciel simply slapped his face.

"In the 3 years of being my butler hasn't it occurred to you that I can walk perfectly well on my own?"

"I am sorry My Lord, I only wished to assist you," Sebastian knelt with one hand over his heart.

Ciel rose and started the long trek through the many hallways and staircases of the Phantomhive manor to the drawing room which is to where whoever his guests was would be waiting to greet him. Uncharacteristically of a guest he would received he could already head said visit laughing and be jolly even before entering.

"Hahaha look Tanaka, three upright stalks. I think today will be a sunny day indeed," laughed a voice, obviously conversing with Tanaka the former butler who had stayed out of loyalty.

Throwing the door open in rage as it was not behaviour befitting of a visitor he saw a dapper gentleman seated with a cup of green tea. He wore an elegant pure white suit with purple waistcoat, sword at his waist and though he was obviously young, he already had grey-white hair though this only made him more handsome. He continued to converse and merrily laugh with Tanaka.

"Wait I know you! You're the Queen's butler!"

"Greetings Lord Phantomhive. I do apologise for this embarrassing display."

"Why is the Queen's butler here sipping tea at my estate?"

"So sorry, I thought you was aware of his role young master, this whole time Ash as been her personal messenger. His job is to deliver the orders her Majesty sends out for you My Lord."

"That's not a job for a butler."

"Forgive me but I beg to differ."

"Might I ask what brings you here to day? Interrupted Sebastian

"Ah yes, well you see, heading towards London is a travelling circus, it's the famous Noah's Ark circus and will arrive by nightfall. I have full instructions for you here Lord Phantomhive," Ash passed the letter with official royal stamp onto Ciel.

"Noah's Ark Circus?" Ciel in spitted in disgust.

"This is something you've heard of before?" quizzed Sebastian

"Unfotunatley. I had, personal disagreements shall I say with a member in the past."

Ciel ripped open the letter with great suspicion but interest, and began to read;

_My Dearest Ciel, _

_A well-known circus is on it's way to London, the entrance tickets are already enclosed for you and your butler for I need you to attend. For you see, a large number of children go missing from every town they've visited. All though the police are doing all they can, they still haven't been found. They vanish without a trace in the middle of the night. Its as though they've been lured away by the pied piper of Hamlin. The sorrow of losing a family member is difficult to bear. I sincerely hope the children will be returned safely to their families soon_

_- Victoria._

"So does she wish me to eliminate this troupe?"

"She wants the children found, returned to their families and the kidnappings to stop. And with that Lord Phantomhive, I must bid you good day for I must attend to my other duties. Farewell Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian and Tanaka."

"In all these years I have lived, centuries upon centuries, I admit young master that I have never been to a circus. What a new experience it shall be," smiled Sebastian after Ash had left, yet seeing the indescribable upon his look on his young master's face he inquired, "My Lord? Do you not like circuses?"

"I have no interest in such trivial acts for entertainment but however," at this moment Ciel smiled, "I find great joy in now finally being given an opportunity to make a certain ring leader of theirs finally pay for his crimes

x-x-x-x

The cold night air that clung like a blanket to one of the more populated streets of London town was instantly brought to life by a giant red hot fireball accompanied by old-time whimsical musical. The life-threatening giant Jumbo sent another flame into the air, as if lighting the way for the rest of the Noah's Ark Circus another magnificent arrival as with every town they sent too. Dancers and acrobats twirled along the streets on each side of the many wagons and parade, including a large tiger's cage. An elephant being ridden by what looked an a ballet dancer in white and a burlesque dancer in black trumpeted, making the mighty crowd that had gathered clap even harder. A man dressed in stripes along with a guy that seemed to be a human snake, waved back happily to all their prospective customers. Leading ahead though was the very handsome, very charming and very charismatic ring leader, known as Joker,

"Ladies and gentleman! Step right up! The Noah's Ark circus has arrived!

Forget the cold weather and bleak news for the show of the century is about to begin!" he announced to all.

X-x-x-x

A few streets down from the merry procession, the beautiful Countess gazed at her reflection in the dress-maker's full length mirror. Looking from all angles, examining the stitching, materials, hemming and such like, the attendant waited with baited breath in hope custom made gown pleased her most loyal and most noble of clients.

"May I ask to your opinion, Lady Phantomhive? " she asked nervously?

"It's perfect! You've done marvellous handwork on the stitching as is all your work. but may I ask for a slight alteration? A different colour ribbon please Paula? I'd prefer the darker gold. Do so and I will pay you double." she smiled sweetly at her

"As kind and generous as always," laughed Paula, the dress maker. Wasn't nobles meant to be mean, snobby and look down on the lower classes? Every other noble she had met lived up to that stereotype but Lady Phantomhive never, the epitome of sweetness treated all with respect which is why many people loved her. Except her brother of course.

The young black haired girl with bright blue eyes who had been seated watching the entire time, rose to help her Lady immediately untie the many intricate ribbons through the several hoops at the back of the bosom enhancing corset when all suddenly stopped to listen the melodic music and jolly hubbub that seemed to be in the distance but steadily coming closer to them.

"Madam, it sounds like a circus is in town!" exclaimed Emma her lady-in-waiting,, excitedly, eager to go, "would My Lady like to go out and see?"

"A cir-cus...," she gulped nervously

"Yes My Lady! Oh just think, it may be...,"

"... him." answered Lady Phantomhive in the same tone.

"Wouldn't Madame be happy for that?" inquired Emma, "hasn't it been your desperate wish all these years to..."

"I know. I know" she answered quickly. What shall I do? Sighing and quivering as she had make a quick decision What if was him? What if it wasn't? Could she even bear to face him after all that their woven past? All that had happened? The music and cheering was now deafening. It was here. Looking up into the mirror that she had previously used for her dress she saw in image of glass the reflection of the colourful parade, the performers, the animals, the wagon with "Noah's Ark" emblazoned in gold italics on the side. His circus. Instantly, gown not completely fixed, feet still bear, she bolted to the shop door in hope of the slightest peep of the man that had completely changed her life.

"Welcome ye one and all to Noah's Ark circus! Come let thy cares be free as we take ye all to wonderland," came an ever familiar voice from the lead of the parade which had since past on further down. Lady Phantomhive tried in vain to see but her view was obstructed by the crowds and sea of waving limbs, standing on tip-toes in a last ditch attempt, she caught only for a brief second she glimpsed the back of an orange head use a skeleton hand to skilfully toss 4 juggling balls into the air to which received rounds of more applause.

Her hand shot to the large orange diamond heart necklace which seemed to of started tingling since she first heard the oncoming circus, rubbing it her hands she let the tears finally fall as she muttered three words, "I love you."

x-x-x-x-x

One arm draped over the purple eyes that was blood-shot from the constant tears shed all that previous night, the banging headache that was helped at all by his breakfast of six glasses of amber liquid he swigged back. e was normally the first of the circus to rise and rally the others for preparing and rehearsals but he just couldn't manage to get off his cheap put up bunk. Nothing to do with the psychical pain but he knew, once he stood how to get around knowing he was so close, yet so far? He would be drawn to go, yet knew he'd be repelled. As if the opposing effects of a magnets was taking the same toll on him at once. He had struggled through these past years to hide the complete sadness that was caused by his yearning heart by a mixture of knowing its what he had to do, support from his siblings and loyalty to his Father. Time wasn't a healer as the famous adage says, 5 years and he never stopped thinking about her for a moment, but distance was. Travelling the length and breadth of the country, being miles away, seeing new sights and sounds, entertaining the public and seeing their smiling faces helped the separation but now; now they had been ordered to perform here. Her home town. Her mansion was literally only just over the hill yet still so far away. Being here brought it all back though, not that the memories was painful, on the contrary, the happiest he'd ever been, just being in her presence made him forget everything but its the fact he would never be able to relive any of those days again. Hoe had happiness at last and it was he had to sacrifice it all. The torment, the tease.

"Yo Senpai, you getting' up any time today? We needs our leader," said the blonde boy in stripy outfit as he popped his head in the opening of Joker's tent.

"I don't feel like it," he muttered.

"Yo won't feel good wit no proper grub inside you," said a little blonde boy in green walking in with a plate of sausages, bacon and eggs, "get it down your gullet."

"Food always cheers everyone up bro," soothed Dagger, "have a bite."

"I cant..."

"JOKER! Get up and eat up!" ordered Peter, "ya can't do a show like that and it will take ya 'til then to probably sober back up. Father will have your hide if you mess it up!"

Joker pulled him self up, groaning in pain as he got into a sitting position, reaching for another drink, but Dagger pulled it away.

"Look just stop this."

"Neither of you two would understand, your loves are here with you. You see them everyday, I haven't seen her for 5 years..."

"Then what's the damn problem?" said Peter angrily, hand on hip, "stop sulking and moping and go see her."

"I just can't walk up to her, give her a bouquet and say 'hey remember me, we used to date for a while until I left suddenly, want to marry me?' It's just not done."

"Then use your typical razzle-dazzle, big romantic gesture, sweep her off her feet and carry her away in style!" injected Dagger.

"It's no use Dags, I've thought it all out. It just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her?" he glanced down at his missing arm then around his personal circus tent. Sure, the perfect housing for a noble!

"Well for one thing, can make people laugh, and a man that can make a woman laugh can get her to do anything," came another voice as a large chested female entered Joker's tent and sat on Dagger's lap, "its what made me fall for Dagger."

"I'm serious Beast. She's a high born lady of quality, closest family to royalty. A Phantomhive."

"So? She's got class, so what?" shrugged Peter

"I'm a disfigured common filth of the gutter that's what. This life is no life for a lady such as her. I don't want her involved in what we have to do."

"Oh for heaven's sake, you love her, brother and she loves you. You'll regret it once we leave for the next. It may be another 10 years until we're back again."

"We all know, and mainly ye yerself know that ye gonna go, so stop lying to yerself, wasting time and gets going to see YOUR Michelle."

"My Michelle..." it was as if hearing her name was the tonic he needed, making adrenaline surge through every vein, the tonic he needed to perk him up. Plus Dagger was exactly correct, the fact his siblings could read his emotions so easily

made him crack a huge smile to them all. Within literally seconds he was over the hill and far away.


	2. Chapter 2

If home was where the heart is, then this white idyllic mansion was his home, yet even though he had stayed there for the best part of 3 years, sadly deep down he always knew his responsibilities always would lead him back to his Father and younger siblings but anyway, even for the short time at least, he was truly home. But was Michelle?

He stopped in his tracks as sudden uneasy thoughts flashed across his brain; what if she doesn't even live there no more? What if she's moved back home? What if...what if she'd found and married another?

Not wanting to cause any form of embarrassment or awkwardness should any of his fears be true, he knew he couldn't risk just going up to ring the doorbell.

Crouching down between the many honeysuckle bushes to avoid being seen, he eventually came to a window he knew well. The window to the drawing room was always classed as the best view from the mansion, even if part of the landscape was obstructed by the huge weeping willow that grew between the mansion grounds and the river.

A voice, melodic voice he hadn't heard for 5 years wafted through the top few panes of the double arched window. She's here! Taking a chance, he pressed himself against the wall, peering around like a master spy, trying to get a glimpse of his lost love to which he was not disappointed. There stretched out on a satin chaise-lounge was his English Rose. More beautiful and perfect than he ever remembered, her skin, her hair, her shape, her nose, her fingers, her breasts... He watched in quiet awe as she leant a slender arm out to take her wine glass which she brought up to her red ruby lips, oh those delicious ruby red lips that he needed to taste again, licking his own lips as he watched her make movement.

Suddenly she arose and made her way over to a bookshelf. Now Joker could get a full view … she was wearing a swirly gown of midnight-blue that hugged her figure, the exact same colour gown she had worn on the fateful night they first met. The full memory instantly flooded back to him

x-x-x-x

It was at another big ball at the Queen's guard-dog exquisite mansion, the perfect gathering for all the nobles to converse, discuss business and philanthropy and such like. All the men in their luxury suits, the beautiful women with their flowing hair and dresses. And of course, the two children, the two Phantomhive children, the charming Lady Michelle, full of grace even for a teenager and the young earl Ciel, attending his first ever social. Little Ciel was a bit overwhelmed by all the counts abd countesses who came up to him and squeezed his little cheeks, along with repetive chimes of "hes so cute", "how adorable" "he looks just like his father"

One Baron stood out, plump, balding with a thick moustache. He went straight over to Lord Phantomhive, shaking his hand violently, trying to make a good impression. He'd do anything to curry favour with the richest noble of all, Vincent Phantomhive. Vincent never cared for the Baron Kelvin, he was greedy and so uncouth but as a noble he had to reserve his manners and be polite.

"Lord Phantomhyive, wonderful to see you again!"

"And you, Baron Kelvin. I hope you're keeping well"

"Yes, yes. I hear you've had trouble with your servants as f late, so I brought you a surprise for tonight Lord Phantomhive. My own personal butler and maid will attend to your guest for free. I have them waiting upon all right now."

"I am very grateful for your help. Now please excuse me I have just seen an acquaintance I must speak to. Goodbye for now," Lord Vincent very happily used the excuse to get away. Baron Kelvin felt deflated but if he couldn't get with Vincent maybe he should start with Ciel. Well he had learnt long ago its easy to manipulate the younger they were.

"Ahhhhh! Little Earl Phantomhive he exclaimed so loudly, scaring the 5 year old child to the point he ran into his sister's arms, hiding his face in her ample chest.

"I apologise, he is new to all this and its well past his bedtime," smiled Michelle rocking him gently to soothe him

"Chelle, I want see mama," yawned Ciel, rubbing his eyes. Of course Michelle also made her excuses to leave as she wove her way through the guests looking for the blonde braided hair of her mother Rachel Phantomhive who was sampling the banquet table, "Mama hug!"

It is strange how you can go years without nothing major happening to cause an everlasting impact, and other times one unexpected moment can change your life forever, and this is just what occurred the midnight-blue haired daughter of the Phantomhive's. A mere action of turning around and bumping into a stranger would cause her to find her soulmate.

"I'm it was completely my fault," said Michelle, lifting his head up to fully see his face, giving a little gasp upon realising how handsome he was. She would be dreaming of him tonight, she was sure.

"No miss, it was mine. Servants should pay closer attention," he gazed at her, taking in her beauty, a beauty he had never seen before. Smitten straight away. They just starred into each other's eyes, purple into blue. To avoid the ongoing awkwardness and remembering why he was there, he offered her a drink, "Would Miss like a drink?"

"No I'm too young."

"'Ee never had a drink afore?" he giggled.

"No I'm a good girl," she chuckled as she tilted her head to him, "hey may I ask, what accent is that. You're not a normal butler are you?"

"No Miss, I was born 'round these parts, in the East End, in the cold streets. Just an orphan with me brothers and sisters.

"So are you here to earn a wage to help them?"

"Sadly not, I is doing its for free. The man that saved me and my siblings, Father, he volunteered me and I gots to do in exchange for rescuing us all."

"Look here you are,"Michelle retrieved her bag, reaching in to receive a handful of gold coins and thrusting them into his left hand, "I know how important family is, please take this, you're obviously a caring big brother and I hope it helps you all."

"I can't accept this Miss! I can't take money from a lady, especially a beautiful lady like 'ee."

"Its an order, from Lady Phantomhive, you wouldn't want to disobey me now would you?" she softened her voice, "how about the next time we meet you introduce me to those brothers and sisters of yours. That'll cover the money I lent you"

"Thank 'ee very much Miss. If there's anything 'ee needs don't hesitate to ask. Me"

"How about after I check on Ciel, you meet me out on the balcony with a large slice of walnut cake," she kissed his cheek and stroked his jaw before sauntering off to see if her brother was settled for the evening. The blushing ginger watching her butt as she walked off

"Mother, where's Ciel?"

"In his bed but he's asking if you'll read to him."

"Yes of course."

Looking over her shoulder, giving one last glance to her new crush as he poured more wine for guests, she promised herself she would be quick. When out of sight, she ran the full way up the staircase and along the hallway to his room. Upon entering, she saw he was already in a drowsy state, smiling that she would only have to do a few pages before he dropped off, which very gratefully he did after the first chapter. Kissing his forehead for his co-operation she hurried at the same speed back to find her spiky haired butler. Scanning the crowd, she saw no sign, a good omen he was already waiting outside.

"H-hello, its me, Michelle," she searched the stony balcony and saw no man. Shivering she immediately felt disappointment in the pit of her stomach, trying once more before leaving, "H-hello, are you here?"

"My L-lady," stuttered a quiet voice, accompaniment with a groan.

"Where are you?" she asked, doing a complete circle, starting to panic at the pain that echoed in hi answer. Yet another painful gasp led the Phantomhive Countess down the stony steps to see 'her' butler in a crushed and pathetic heap on the floor. The smell of blood filling her nostrils caused her to urgently race to his bruised and broken body.

"Whatever happened to you," she cried to that tears gathered into her shiny eyes, falling onto his face which she lovingly wiped off, "who done this? I'll make sure they will hang for this!"

"Please no! He had's to do it. Them coins 'ee give me, well they was found on me and he and everyone reckon'd I'd stole them. He had to preserve his status and reputation by punishing me Miss. I am sorry 'ee had to see me in such a state. I feel ashamed."

Shaking her head and examining his many wounds which had lashed through his previously white shirt and coloured waistcoat, Michelle wasted little time upon seeing the dripping blood which forced her without a second thought, to rip the skirt of her dress and proceeded to soak the torn material in the nearby water feature.

"Is this a frequent occurrence?" she asked worriedly as she applied the make-shift gauze to his lashes, be ever so careful not to injure or cause more agony to the poor boy.

"He whips me often but I do's it, I be his faithful butler to protect my brothers and sisters."

Cradling his head in her lap, sympathy radiated out of every part of her. She needed to hold him. Hug him. Promise he'll never be hurt again.

"Do you think you'll able to stand?" she inquired as she ran a hand over his leg, both to inspect and look for any lumps and broken bones, secretly running her hand higher up this thigh, feeling guilty suddenly she offered her hand to help him rise.

"No Miss it's my job to help 'ee. Not 'ee to wait on me," waving her hand away, he made a grab for the nearest item to get a good grasp on, a statute. When he eventually struggled into a standing position, Michelle wrapped a steadying arm around him, "Countess Phantomhive please may I ask one request from 'ee?"

"Anything," she smiled softly, tucking an extra long ginger strand behind his ear, crammed with numerous piercings.

"It is such a serene night, the dazzling stars, the sky same as thy hair. If 'ee would allow and still wish to spend time with me, may we walk around the gardens and mansion grounds together.

"We may." responded Michelle, smiling the biggest smile she had all evening, "let me show you our pavilion arbour.. with a swing.+

She took his hand and ushered him towards a small mosaic patio, under the wooden hanging bouquets, leading him through the pristine lawns, the perfectly cut grass, the autumn dew of twilight clung to each blade creating the illusion of tiny crystals on each blade. It crunched underfoot as they ambled along, the moisture lapping at their feet, but neither gave a care to that as they finally got to be alone, secretly. A place they cold finally converse without no interference, somewhere they could easily get lost – like the maze they came upon. Luckily Michelle knew this place by heart so had no problem navigating all the twist and turns to venture to the very centre where a beautiful carved arch stood, enclosed beneath was a double swinging seat, a love seat made for two. Wrapped around the wrought iron was climbing honeysuckle which filled his nostrils, though the smell of her perfume he enjoyed so much more as he brushed against her neck as he gladly took the seat right beside her.

Plucking the biggest bloom at hand, he wove the delicate flower around the straps of her gown.

"Countess Phantomhive, please 'ee are frozen, please take my jacket, thee will get a chill," he slid out of his purple jacket, ignoring her protest, to which he cloaked and buttoned around her small frame, well one part was especially large which he was very grateful to be so close to.

"Now you shall be cold, here, let me keep you all nice and toasty," giggling her arms grabbed around the ginger teen, pulling him close enough her ample bosom was now a pillow. The softest pillow, he almost drifted off into her warmth if it wasn't for her sweet voice bringing him back, "you know, you never even told me your name."

"I dunno my real name Miss, I was born in the streets and dumped at a workhouse with no single clue who I was, I was never named 'til Father gave me one …. it's Joker."

"Well you know my name is Michelle, so just call me that. I don't need to be addressed so formally when I'm with someone who..who's my friend," she smiled quickly at the awkwardness of the sentence, she hoped it would obviously be more but she changed the subject and carried on, "so Joker, that's such an unusual name. Why ever did your Father choose that?"

"Cos I is trying to be a 'Joker', I juggle and knows a few tricks and that. Like to joke about and give a good show to make 'ee laugh, ye know."

"I would love for you to give me a little preview of what you've learnt so far."

"Whats if I not very good, Michelle? I don't wanna be fool in front of thee."

"You'll be perfect, I know it," he didn't want to leave her warmth but a kiss to the cheek was the only persuasion he needed to give into her request.

Grudgingly but not wanting to disappoint, getting into position just a few metres in front of her, he got ready by striking his favourite starting pose – left arm out, head lowered, right leg tucked behind his left. Waiting few a seconds of silence to really add to the act, he began;

"Welcome, Countess Michelle Phantomhive to Joker's Circus, tonight I will delight y

'ee with the wonders of the juggling world to keep thee on the edge of your seat!" A long black cane emerged from nowhere in his outstretched hand, which he twirled and twisted, turning and catching it until he threw it up high, only to land back down perfectly in his hands as 6 juggling balls. Michelle gasped and clapped while she saw him perform the same tricks with balls as he did with cane. Spinning around, he let of them drop exactly into every pocket of his shirt and pants, all except the last one which Joker clutched tightly, screwing it up into his fist as he calmly walked over to her, "open it."

She was expecting of course to see a green juggling ball, maybe not seeing how much he learnt as a gifted amateur, maybe he made it disappear or changed it to a different colour. Prising his fingers apart, what was fluttering in the centre of his palm was definitely not on her list of guesses! A midnight blue butterfly, outlined in light purple flapped its little delicate wings preparing for flight. Both looked up to watch it take off, both chuckled upon seeing where it chose to land, right on the very tip of Michelle's perky nose!

As Joker went to swat it away after having a good few seconds of laughter, his hand landed softly on her smooth cheek as it flew away literally seconds before, resulting at the two's faces literally touching, gazing once again into each other's eyes.

"Joker, do you believe in love at first sight?" her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"I have never been in love so I'm not sure what it is. Is it like a happy, fuzzy feeling inside that makes nuffin' else important except one person? Cos that's what I'm feeling now,"

"Something like that. I just happen to be feeling that too," her eyes softened, blush came over her as she went in for their kiss. Sadly, he pulled away and stood, back to her, she could her him quietly sobbing, "Joker?"

"I can't carry on lying to 'ee, I need to tell thee something as I can hide it no longer. I'm scared it will … repulse thee, and then ye won't want to see me again."

"Tell me," she ordered, sliding her fingers through his hair to try and ease him. He just lifted up his right arm and showed her his 'hand' or what was of it. A skeleton hand poked out under the ruffled cuff.

"I was born missin' me right arm. Probably why I wasn't wanted. When Father saved me he hired a doctor to make me up a new one. I will still be forever disfigured for life though."

Her large eyes widen even more, her mouth formed to an 'O' in shock at the sight but that quickly turned into a huge smile as she took the white, skeleton hand in hers, using each bony finger to trace her lips which she ended up sucking in turn. Just as his lips parted to ask for an explanation to her reaction, he found her tongue thrusted in his mouth. His fingers was replaced with his probing tongue.

x-x-x-x-x

He realised he'd lost his hands down his pants as he was reminiscing, but worse … he had lost sight of her! Wherever was she? He dared to look a little bit further into the room but still no sign of her. But she was still here, and she was close - her smooth perfume began to fill the air, the tapping sound of her high heels getting closer, the creaking of the hinge of the side door...

"Helloooo ….?" Michelle asked timidly, "anyone there?"

No answer.

She headed straight to where she thought she spotted someone starring at her, watching her. The exact spot to where Joker had stood was now bare except the flowerbed there.

_Who am I kidding...? _She thought to herself sadly.. _I'll never see him again …_

Gloomily, she decided to go to her favourite place, their secret place, that she would sit, reflect and weep.. that large weeping willow. It was as if the drooping leaves could conceal her from the world, it was because of this that her and Joker used to come here, to be alone. The memories of their shared passion here was as beautiful as the nature that surrounded it, the fact she knew it was out of her reach made her feel so akin to weeping drooping tree. As if acting by no will of her own, her hand was attracted to the thick trunk, not just any random spot but the to the large cliché heart with a M & J were deeply carved which she carefully traced her fingers. A loud snap of a branch and the feeling that an unknown person was behind her, made her instantly turn around to see … nothing. She was still alone.

Shaking her head she slowly turned back, and came face to face with the man who had made the carving on the tree


	3. Chapter 3

Before Michelle, stood the man who had caused her alienation from her family; the man whom had abandoned her five years ago and did nothing to so much as contact her. This man who swore eternal love, but chose to host a circus over keeping his word to her. A sea of emotions welled up within her: the pain, the irritation, and the anger. She wanted to cry, and yell at him; beat her fist on his chest and slap him across the face, but instead, she did what her instinct told her do.

She ran into the one place she dreamt of all those years; the warmth of his arms. He scooped her up with ease, spinning her around as their lips greedily smacked against the others, taking in the full taste, hungrily the same as if a starving man was given food. Without breaking their kiss, he set her down on the softest patch of grass; a patch in which they they would expose their passionate emotions. They would prove their undying love for each other and make up for the time last. Michelle pulled him down further as if not wanting their lips to part again; a desire he would happily fulfil if it were possible.

He could no longer hold back his desire to feel his beloved. He found his hand stroking her and feeling her curved figure. He was amazed that he hadn't forgotten a single one. Her skin felt as soft and moist as ever before, but he needed far more. He skipped his prosthetic skeleton hand lower and lower making his way under her petticoat while stroking her thin leg and reaching higher and higher up hey thigh with every caress.

Meanwhile, Michelle's hands had gone from pushing his head down towards her, to attempting remove his yellow oversized theatrical bow-tie. She removed it in a single pull, followed by the removal of his mauve coat. She made way to unbuttoning his waistcoat, while he mirrored and followed her example and undid the buttons on her dress. He lifted the dress over her head and immediately began to kiss and suck on her neck, jaw, and chest intensely. Hearing her moans of arousal only urged him even more.

She reached around the back of his pants, taking hold b of the waistband and pulled them down. She squeezed his cheeks every time he bit down on her soft pink nipples. He reminisced how he'd always comment how they were his favourite snack. He continued to caress her thighs slowly and passionately. Her body suddenly jerked as a single, long, skeletal finger found its way deep inside her. She moaned more and more, causing Joker to add a second finger.

"Please,"she begged, rubbing his already aroused member. "take me now."

Without hesitation, nor second thought, at that very moment, he took his beautiful countess over and over to their hearts content.

X-x-x-x-x

The young earl, all smiles in his light blue sailor suit, laughing as he happily tried to rebuild his wooden animal-painted bricks for the umpteenth time. Unlike most children, he didn't get frustrated when they fell, instead he embraced the destruction and already at that age felt a desire to destroy. He wanted to see the downfall off the tower, it was his tower, under his control therefore it was his to do with what he will. He had already learnt he was a Phantomhive and had many, many under his control to bend and break to his whim when he decided, and right now he wanted the destruction of his tower. Before he would smash it down hard, drive his toy truck into the structure, head-butt it and every other way he could think of, but now he wanted to look for a different way. Scanning the playroom, chock-a-block with every toy imaginable, Ciel's big blue finally rested upon his favourite ball, he had been told many times not to kick it inside as it had led to the breakage of many family heirlooms. This was one thing that Ciel did take joy in, to see his Mother and Father sad for family, the Phantomhive name, the loyalty to his family was first and foremost, he had learnt not to play with ball where it could cause trouble but this was his playroom, only his items of inconsequential value could be harmed, and what his parents didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He smiled at how accurate the old saying was true. Reaching behind the mountain of plush toys, all from his parent's company, Funtom, a toy company, positioned the said ball in line with his tower, and kicked it with one swift perfect swing, hitting it straight into his brick tower, sending wooden blocks, arches and bridges flying all around the room. Clapping and laughing enthusiastically at the result before having to duck as the ball ricocheted back, slamming against the wall, bouncing back towards the playroom window. Shielding his head from the oncoming splintering shards and his ears from the deafening – both of which never come. Looking to see the reason why, he noticed that he had left his window open, the ball had luckily soared straight through. Hurrying and hanging out to see where it had landed, hoping the force hadn't' made it shoot through a statue or such like, Ciel breathed a sigh of relief to see it landed in an insignificant spot in a flower bed.

That is when he spotted it. Or should I say spotted him... Him. From the layout of the mansion, Ciel's playroom had a view of the wall that his beloved sister's room was situated, on the 5th floor, clear view of the ivy, trellis and vines leading up to her balcony, a clear view of the ginger haired boy in the plain brown jacket and black pants, climbing up like some cheap imitation of Prince Charming from his storybooks yet this "Prince", to even be thought of as a prince made Ciel feel sick. A prince? Ciel scoffed in disgust at the notion; he hadn't fully grasped the exact details of this deformed peasant's past but from what he'd gathered, he was the adopted son of the low ranking noble, the coarse Baron Kelvin that had him doubled as nothing more than a servant and butler. He was just a commoner brought in off the filthy streets, a gutter rat that had dared to touch Ciel's sister, a gutter rat that had Ciel had seen taken many secret embraces and stolen moments with, and mainly, a gutter rat had joined his chapped lips with the pure lips of a Phantomhive. And here now was the gutter rat as Ciel had now named him, making his way onto his beloved sister's balcony, Ha! He slipped, Ciel couldn't help but giggle but groaned as the ginger commoner regained his footing and pulled himself up and proceeded to knock on Michelle's double window before climbing inside...

_I need to protect my sister! I need to save her, she's mine! I can't let her be dirtied any more by him. I can't let someone like that degrade the Phantomhives!_

He didn't know what a little 5 year old could do to stop a 17 year old but he had to protect his sister, make sure she was being stained by the peasant who had taken such risky liberties with Michelle's purity before. He had to be stopped, well at least make sure his sister was fine and not being mistreated any lower than what a Phantomhive should be.

Ciel rushed along the corridor, making a beeline for his sister's room when he head the noises … Noises of moaning, screaming and worse … banging. Was he, was he abusing his sister? Forgetting the age gap, Ciel flung open the door, only to wretch at the sight. A sight he still to this day could not erase from his mind.

The two, his princess of a sister and the filthy ginger was both naked, with the commoner pinning her down hard, his hand caught both her tiny ones, holding them above her head, his right hand, that deformed skeleton hand was pressed over Michelle's mouth, stifling her screams. Trying to stop her screaming for help? thought Ciel. But mainly, he was slamming his body into his sister, more rougher and harder each time, pushing his weight fully into her hips. Ciel was petrified, he had no idea what was happening, he knew they shouldn't be naked, he shouldn't be viewing such private naughty parts of his sister and he definitely shouldn't be hurting her, but again what could a little boy do?. The same thing any young by in trouble would do – seek his parents.

Vincent Phantomhive wasted no time to protect his 'daddy's little girl' after hearing Ciel's child-like version of events, it was like he had wings the speed he went from his office to her chambers, hearing for himself the very sounds that Ciel had described just accelerated him even quicker to save Michelle from the 'attack'. Bursting into the room with such anger the door splintered, Lord Phantomhive forcefully dragged the youth off of Michelle, pinning and slamming him against the wall with the same force that he had pinned and slammed into Michelle which unfortunately Vincent had viewed the few moments before he yanked the perpetrator who had so brutally stolen his daughter's innocence.

Arm raised, Lord Phantomhive let his fist make full contact with the ginger's face, blood splattered from the broken nose.

"Ciel sweetheart, you do not need to be involved with this, come with me, this is for not your eyes of ears my darling" soothed Lady Rachel Phantomhive softly as she led him away yet Ciel couldn't help but notice his mother give a concerned glance over her shoulder to the tumultuous riot occurring in Michelle's room

"Mother, what about Michelle?" a tear fell down his cheek that she was till there, stuck in the middle of the altercation that had obviously turned violent.

"She will be fine my love, your father is there to protect. He will always be here to protect both of you."

"As I aged Sebastian, I come to learn the truth of what that disgusting filth did to my, MY sister. Both my father and mother was under the impression that he had taken her virtue then and there. It later transpired that this … this occurrence was nowhere near the first time. Joker had been treating her like a cheap tart, taking pleasures when he wished, he had been doing so since the time he met her," Ciel explained to his butler after Sebastian had quizzed him upon his full reasons as to where all the hatred stemmed from. Ciel of course was reluctant at first to remember and relay such things, things that felt like a blade in his heart that he had tried to keep buried, however the carriage ride taking the young earl to his latest investigation – Noah's Ark Circus, made him reconsider, if Sebastian knew the whole story it would better and easier to investigate. And eliminate.

"When he first met her? Was they dating young master?" inquired Sebastian

"Most certainly not! I am astounded you would even consider that of my sister Sebastian!"

"Please forgive me Bocchan."

"What they had … it will never be classed as a relationship by any Phantomhive or upper class noble. To associate him with my sister so intimately, I shall not have it. Understood?"

"Perfectly, bocchan. So what happened after the fracas where he was found by your father, young master?"

"I was never fully aware of what transpired but it ended with a bloody, bruised, beaten Joker, an on-going grudge of the Phantomhives against Baron Kelvin and...,"

"And...?" Sebastian was genuinely concerned as he'd never seen the sad vulnerable look cross the face of his master before.

"And it resulted in Michelle leaving the family home. Father and Mother gave her own mansion, with the full assets, wealth and treasures she was entitled to. As there only and precious daughter, they made sure she was well taken care of, given her own set of servants but still, the kinship between the family become strained due to distance for one, disloyalty for two, that vulgar brat for three. To put it plainly Sebastian, she chose him over us. She was already named to marry the Queen's youngest son, as one of the Queen's guard dogs she should of complied but she acted selfishly without a thought of how the consequences would reflect on the family, such unfitting behaviour for a Countess. It was him, Joker, because of him she left hence bringing shame on the family, a slur to the Phantomhive name and made me lose a sibling. He robbed myself and my family of our honour."

"I see bocchan, you obviously have a great score to settle to regain your family's virtuous name."

"I shall put him through the same, we eliminate his whole circus troupe. We rid him of his family."

""Yes, My Lord," Sebastian obeyed with hand over heart to signify he understood his order, "and Joker?"

"No. I wish to finish him off with my own hands. It's the only way I'll receive full closure and satisfaction for his crimes."

"My Lord, forgive me for asking more about this matter but surely that isn't the full end of the story."

"No." Ciel's hatred for Joker came boiling as he remembered what he deemed to be the worst act of all that could be performed on a countess, and not any countess, his sister, "Mother and Father stayed in contact with Michelle but I had no interest in visiting her knowing that he would be there. chose to forgive but not forget, I desired to see my sister so ventured to see her unannounced, I assumed that surprising her would make her smile that I had chosen to make amends but what I saw instead scarred my eyes and mind. Michelle was on her knees with Joker behind her, hands clamped onto her hips as he rode her. Not only was he defiling her again but he was doing so in such an obscene way. A way that should only be delegated to animals, by doing so he made my sister a whore. A Phantomhive a whore."

"How does this connect with the Circus bocchan?"

"Joker was in my sister's company for three years, then suddenly one day he just left my sister alone with nothing but a broken-heart to start his own circus, the Noah's Ark Circus. That was 5 years ago and now he's back, I will at last get my revenge. Joker, I, Ciel Phantomhive am coming for you."

x-x-x-x-x

The two sweaty, moistened bodies climaxed together for the eleventh time in a row, both letting out a scream of relief as the male collapsed onto his lover, fully exhausted from their steamy, passionate and full-on love making. Deeply sighing and trying to regain enough consciousness to leave his haze of lust as he fully emptied inside her, the female held on tight around his neck while her legs was clasped around his waist as she rode out her orgasm, before she, like him, was reduced to collapsing and sighing.

"Baby … is it really you?"

"It's me my darlin'. I'm back."

"I dreamed of this moment for so long. It petrifies me this too is only a dream and I shall awaken any moment."

"Its real my baby," Joker gave her another kiss, "just like our love."

"Our love?" Michelle looked away, "my love for you Joker as never waned but surely, after all this while. You've just been away so long …."

"If I was away for 50 years, I would not forget thee for a second, my love as still as strong forever. Surely ye knew me enough to never doubt the strength and honesty of my love for thee?"

"No, never my darling. I guess I was just missing you so!"she stroked his hair, tucking a long orange strand behind his heavily pierced ear continuing with finally expressing what she wanted to ask the moment she saw him, "Joker, every single day that's passed since you left I thought of a million things I wanted to say to you if we ever got to see each other again. Now you're here I can think of none except obviously the main question that I need answered. It was pure mental tortured each second not knowing torturing myself even more with made up, hurtful answers so please answer me now; why did you leave me?"

"Do 'ee reckon it was my choice? I would stay forever with thee for its with ye I belong. Remember that. But I left because of Father, it was his idea for me and me siblings to start it all up."

"Why would Baron Kelvin require a circus"

"'E said as he helped us off the streets, we should pay back the kindness by entertain' England," it was only half the truth, but Joker wasn't ready to share the disturbing truth about the real reason Baron Kelvin wanted a circus.

"So why did you agree? If I was so important to you, you would of declined."

"Thee is! Don't ever reckon thee is not! My love and heart is for thee but my responsibility lays with my siblings. During the rough times I had to help them, they looked to me and I had a duty to care for them, makin' sure they was safe, warm and had food in their bellies. Of course, I could not save all the children at the workhouse so Father said in return for me and me brothers and sisters startin' up Noah's Ark, he'd see they was well."

Michelle's eyes not only softened but welled up with tears, she instantly fell in love with all over again upon realising how big is heart was. She was a bit angry at herself for ever thinking he such negative conclusions to the reasons for his sudden disappearance. Smiling she held his face in her hand which he happily nuzzled into.

"I love you so." she whispered before claiming another kiss, "but why did you not come back sooner or even try to contact me?"

"Father. His orders tell us which town to head to next, this is the first time me home town was on the list. 'E told me not to contact 'ee …. ye know … cos its my fault he lost favour with Phantomhives. I should not be here now. Father forbid it, but I couldn't stay away from thee any longer. Does ye family still grudge Father?" Michelle placed her hand to her face to stop her tears, "baby what is it?"

"I have no idea. Ciel hasn't spoken to me in many years which saddens me greatly as I as he holds the same place in my heart as your siblings do in yours."

"What 'bout thy parents?" he rocked her gently in his arms.

"Even with your departure, lost arm and 'history', they finally come to realised that I truly loved you, more than anything. They understood true love doesn't pay attention to class and so forgave you and had planned to finally acknowledge our dating as official. They was planning to visit Baron Kelvin to make peace between them and happily drop all bitterness that had been passed between them but they never got to make that journey. The mansion was incinerated three years ago. My brother survived but my parents didn't."

"I am so -"

"Don't apologise. You did not know and it wasn't your fault. I take comfort in knowing they died together and the knowledge that finally everything was at peace."

Joker did not know what to say, what response could he give in comfort to that bombshell, just being there was comfort enough for her though. His presence to Michelle felt as if all the pain in the world would fade, every breathe he breathed on her shoulder made the bereavement feel as if it was ebbing away, "Joker, there is one more thing I must know for it's bothering me so."

"What's that?"

The smile widen across her face as she fell about in giggles, and she pulled at the long strands that had grown out of place, underneath his usual spiky hairstyle and ran far down his back. "Braids? Really?"

"I grew them for thee to pull me by!" Joker chuckled as she playfully pulled on them more.

"Ok, move then doggy!"

"Woof!" He suddenly turned around, and their playful state still pretended to bite her like a fierce dog but was in fact covering her beautiful body in love-bites, legs, arms, face, neck, stomach but it was when he reached her breasts he fully took in what he was seeing. Obviously he'd seen it during all that afternoon they had been passionately making up for 5 years of lost time, but now, the orange diamond heart necklace that lay snuggled in her cleavage seemed to shine brightly in a way as if it was calling especially to him and him alone.

"Thy necklace, the one I gave thee as a gift, thee is still wearin' it?"

"Of course I am! I have never once removed it."

"I is sorry I could not get thee a 24 carat gold solitaire engagement ring. I don't have the money," Joker felt ashamed for this. He knew she deserved the best jewellery and there were many that could buy afford to buy her jewellery shops full of rings. Nobles. Upper classes. Something he would never be.

"You listen to me Joker!" said Michelle sternly, taking his face fully in her hands so he would pay full attention, "you have nothing to be ashamed of! I know what you're thinking and I agree there are several suitors that would could easily buy me the whole world if I asked, but those type of people know the price of everything but the value of nothing; unlike you. This necklace symbolises and contains the pledge you made when you presented me with this gift – your heart, your soul, your entire being. No-one could give more than that. But darling, where is yours?"

Joker reached around his bare neck and realised his matching midnight blue necklace which contained the same oath made by Michelle to him, was missing. He too never took it off and he knew for certain he was wearing it this morning, there must be only one explanation.

"I reckon thee ripped it off by accident when thee was busy tearing at me clothes!, Lemme find it baby and thee can clasp it up again for me," gently moving her aside onto the grass, he rose and looked around the clearing under the weeping willow in search of his scattered clothes. Gathering them he still as yet had not found his necklace, losing faith he came upon a wide yellow ribbon wrapped around the most beautiful purple Lily he had ever seen. The perfectly equal petals was all vivid in colour, none spoilt, the stem bloomed tall and strong and the smell was enticingly divine. He had never been so captivated by a flower that he felt silly straight away for doing so. Shaking his head, he retrieved the yellow ribbon to which was revealed to be his too-big bow tie and inside – his necklace.. "I found it!"

"Turn around and I shall attach it for you, I know its difficult with your prosthetic fingers darling."

"Mich," inquired Joker crouching down so she could reach, "that Lily plant is a beaut! I never seen one that amazing in all me travels of Britain! I don't remember thee 'avin it when I was here afore. What made thee get it?"

_OK girl, you can't put it off no longer, tell him. This is your chance. But what if makes him leave me if I tell him the truth? He won't, you know by now what he thinks of you. He will be delighted with the news and this is the perfect time to tell him! DO IT!_

"Well you see, after you left, I - "

"DAMN! Tell me laters, I 'ave to be gettin' back. Get new clothes and probably 'ave to re-do my make-up. It's waterproof but not girlfriend proof"

"Yeah," sighed Michelle, sad but relieved at be given extra time to prepare how to tell him what happened a few months after he went off travelling with his circus.

"Now it's my turn to ask thee a question. Would thee like to witness the show of the century?" he smiled, striking his usual in ring pose.

"I would love to, but may I suggest, it would be best if we actually got dressed first."


	4. Chapter 4

From over the hill and far away, a magnificent mahogany thoroughbred with a gleaming soft mane and tail, majestically trotted along at a steady pace as it carefully carried the two re-untied love birds. Their headed destination – Noah's Ark Circus. The horse seemed to be guided by some unknown instinct as obviously spending his whole life in the stables of Countess Phantomhive, he'd never been rode to such a place before, but he had no reins and received no instructions from the two occupants upon his back for the couple appeared to be oblivious to all else in the world except to the eyes and lips of each other as they so unashamedly kissed full on, only to break and stare at each other, making little jokes and whispering sweet nothings until their lips could no longer stand to be apart a second longer.

The horse continued onwards on his journey, head bowed as he passed through the entrance arch to the main area of the circus, through the back to where all the performers, dining and community tents were situated, towards the quarters of the largest tents – the travelling homes of the first-stringers. All the free performers and stage hands who witnessed their leader's return, watched with warmed hearts not only at the utterly romantic sight of the image of the couple canoodling without a care in the world but the knowledge their leader who they all loved and admired, had finally got what his heart was pining for so desperately these last years. The two top male stars of the circus fell about in giggles as they continued their low-brow but playful jibes as they too, witnessed Joker's return with Michelle, the dopey, love-sick puppy expression etched into every inch of his face.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Peter, the tiny trapeze artist, jabbing his elbow into Dagger's ribs, "looks like ol' Joker got his oats."

"Only bein' satisfied fully, good and proper could give that look," laughed back Dagger

"Same look you had the night after Beast finally gave into ya after all them years of chasing," teased the boy in green while the knife-thrower blushed to the same shade as his bright red hat.

"At least I could walk, Senpai is riding!"

"Good Joker is only our ring leader and juggler, can't imagine him 'avin any energy doing any big acts like me, Wendy and lil Doll."

"Probably done enough swirling, twisting and backwards for the day!"

"Nah, he'll probably be startin' those backwards gymnastics again soon as the encore is done."

Michelle's stallion came to an abrupt halt outside the large dark green tent situated in the midst of where the rest first stringers were pitched. Joker jumped down from the saddle, reaching his flesh hand up to his girlfriend in the gentlemanly offer to help her down, laying her hand in her palm, Michelle lurched forward to place a tiny foot in the stirrup to aid her balance before she took the leap down two. Not that she had a chance to, Joker suddenly yanked the beautiful Countess down, making her give a little shocked yelp as she tumbled to the floor, only to be caught flawlessly in a bridal style embrace. Another kiss, before transporting his precious cargo inside.

"Maybe be being a bit premature, an' I know it's not fancy or nothin' but please lemme carry thee over the threshold," yet another quick joining of lips as he shouldered the flailing canvas to the side to enter, setting her down on the single camp bed."Welcome to me humble home me darlin', I am sorry it's no palace or anythin' grand for thee."

"Joker, I am so very glad it isn't. Firstly it's refreshing to get to see a change of scenery, and secondly, I would really pity those that had been assigned to erect, dismantle and then transport a whole mansion from town to town."

"I am sorry it isn't grand enough for thee," Joker said ashamedly, placing hmself right beside her, "I know thy mansion doesn't even 'ave a closet this small."

Michelle sighed softly, hand on Joker's face as she scanned the interior of his tent. Granted, it was made of fine material, with tassels, trimmings and velour; it was definitely the grandest of all tents, with a bed, dresser, full length mirror, table and trunk but at the end of the day, it was still only a traveller's tent

"My Joker, it has one thing that my mansion is missing. You. You never need to apologise for the quality of your abode my darling. I can't believe after all this while you still think I'd judge you by where you live." the hand placed on his cheek began stroking him tenderly, Joker leant in for another kiss only to be stopped with a finger barring his lips. Michelle fumbled inside Joker's purple coat to the inside pocket, and retrieved the little lacy item he had tried to secretly stashed there earlier (obviously though she caught a peek at him stuffing her discarded underwear in there) he licked them seductively slow right in front of Joker making him starting to harden once again at sight but blush at the knowledge she saw what he done. Well can't blame him for wanting a keepsake! Once the panties were moist enough, she used them as a kinky alternative to a tissue to clean all his smudged theatrical make-up and face paint which had ran during the course of their constant physical intimacy, wiping more times than needed to continue using the excuse to touch the face she loved, as if to reassure herself that he was real and this perfect reunion wasn't a dream. The midnight-blunette uncrossed her legs from around Joker's waist in a bid to stand to rummage through the items on his dresser to get the necessary eye paint to re-create Joker's well-known in-ring look. Screwing the lid of the eye-liner, she cooed in her soft voice, "close your eyes, Joker baby, and hold still."

Michelle slowly caressed Joker's left lid with the tip of the liner, leaving a perfectly even thick black liquid line heading to his temple. She smiled at her handiwork and went into draw the lower lid but sadly, the result was not the same as he burst into a fit of giggles, pulling his head away in the process leaving just a black splodgy mess.

"Thee is ticklin' me. It tickles! It tickles!"

"Now, I'll have to clean you up again," she sighed playfully, using those panties as the flannel, and then re-applying. Something that she had to repeat many times. After the eight attempt, he finally started with changing his attire; can't host a circus with a huge rip running down the seat of his pant which made Michelle laugh like crazy when she spotted it as he bent over to grab a new set of clothes from his trunk, of course, stripping naked to change only hindered him even more as it resulted in Michelle having to re-do his make-up, re-braid his hair and having to dash from his tent to the big top – buttoning his pants up on the way.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"My Lord, would you like some popcorn to enjoy during the performance?" asked Sebastian, indicating to food court stands, "a hot dog maybe?"

"Sebastian! I have no interest in assaulting my digestive system with such vulgar third-rate substance."

"Well even I must admit I know Bocchan favours only my food." Sebastian smiled, "Would Bocchan like a balloon?"

"No frivolity Sebastian. We shall take our seats, investigate the missing children, deal with the filth of a ring leader, then leave. Have I made my instructions clear?"

"Yes, My Lord." bowed the obedient demon.

X-x-x-x-x-x

The stage, or should I say ring was set. The audience had their seats, including a very gorgeous woman who managed to score a front row seat without even buying a ticket (though she made it clear she wanted to pay her way and handed over a very large amount of money that she refused point blank to take back when Joker stated he didn't' want her money.)

The hubbub of talking adults and over-excited children was almost deafening as they took in the magnificent Noah's Ark Circus. It was truly like no other circus they had seen, the big top alone could house 6 other circus' main arena's with room to spare! The midnight-blue drapes (a colour Joker had specifically chosen) gold-lined hangings, the two 18ft high rise platforms, the many rows upon rows of seats capable of holding 100s of spectators and oh, the main attraction of the décor itself; the many giant diamond chandeliers that hung high above them all – if one was to look it up it would give the perfect impression of the deep night sky dotted with sparkly stars. Yes the circus members may of come from lower class roots but their Father, Baron Kelvin, who had funded the circus made sure no expense was spared when it came to pulling in the crowds,

The hubbub ceased instantly as the both the chandeliers and lanterns surrounding the big top walls at even intervals dimmed casting dark shadows, a click as a spotlight was flipped on, shining bright straight down, highlighting the person below stood in the very centre of the ring. Ciel felt the rising hatred consume him fully as he easily recognised the man that stood there.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls! Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus!," introduced Joker loudly and cheerfully, already showing off his unbeatable juggling skills, "My name is Joker. Please to meet 'ee."

He bowed low to audience letting the juggling balls hit his head causing them all to giggle, returning to a standing position he popped a big blue juggling ball out of his mouth, again to get a laugh from the audience, taking the ball he squeezed it in his skeleton prosthetic hand making it disappear in a flash. Ciel's own hand rushed to his mouth as vomit made it's way into his throat at the sight of the overly-large bony white fake hand; he had seen where that abomination had been placed on his pure sister. Joker continued with his opening introductions.

"Tonight thee will see performances to stun and amaze ye!" at this point 4 other troupe members made their appearances in the arena too, two on each side, shielded by the darkness before a second light flipped on, bathing the ring in a yellow glow which only gave the illusions of said members, waiting for their moment of announcement to be brought fully into view of the crowd.

"And now, with a great broze from our fire-breathing Jumbo, the show of the century begins!" Joker and the 4 circus members scurried out of the deadly path of the burning flames as a bald giant rose from nowhere, blowing out a red-hot fireball in the arena.

"First our trapeze artist, perfectly in tune with each other: Peter and Wendy!" The pretty little brunette in her equally pretty little dress, swung high from the trapeze over head towards the tiny boy in green, feet hooked around his trapeze as he swung back and forth. Wendy let go of her trapeze doing an immaculate roll in mid-air only to be caught at the exact moment by Peter. Holding her only with one hand they continued swinging with big smiles to crowd to thank them for their applause and shouts of "aaaaaaah" when Wendy somersaulted with no safety net.

"Our knife-thrower, the perfect shot who never misses his target: Dagger!" The cute blonde teen halted from throwing his knives at the girl strapped to the spinning board long enough to wink and smile to the audience upon hearing his name.

"

"And now, a beautiful dance by that rarities of rarities, our own serpent man, Snake!" Another cute teen, but this time with white-grey hair, scaly skin who was naked except for a green loincloth, danced almost hypnotically with the many serpents coiled around his body, arms and neck.

"These acts are fairly standard," scoffed Ciel.

"Yes, "agreed Sebastian, "and they don't seem to be forcing the children to perform."

"And next, "carried on Joker, "look above ye ladies and gents! A death-defying tightrope-walk by the circus princess, Doll!" the youngest of the troupe stood ready upon one of the tall platforms and began her walk across the rope complete with a white dainty parasol in hand.

"Could it be a coincidence that the disappearances were along the circus' roots?" inquired Ciel, eyes watching Doll as she parted her legs and fell into the splits on the tightrope followed by a backwards handstand to get her back to her feet, "I do hope we find some evidence, even if it is false, so I can bring about his downfall."

A whip cracked as Joker announced the final first-stringer. "Last but not least, I bring 'ee the famous tamer of wild cats, Beast!" The whip cracked three more times as the tiger complied with her mistresses' orders by jumping through the fiery hoops before dropping to the floor at Beast's command. "We'd love some audience participation for this act. Any volunteers?"

"No children in the final act either. Sebastian, do you think - ", Ciel was stopped in mid-sentence as Sebastian abruptly rose from his seat.

"This gent in the tailcoat sure looks eager! Please come on stage! Step right up Sir." beckoned Joker. Sebastian made his way down the steps and into the main arena, leaving Ciel wondering what on earth he may of discovered so far to make him do such a thing. "Now if you lie down here -"

Sebastian however walked right past Joker, ignoring him completely, the same with Beast as he headed to the one troupe member that caught his eyes. And heart.

"Ah, what lovely round eyes you have! Soft ears ….," Sebastian had knelt by Betty the tiger, caressing her fur as he stared at the with the same look that Joker gives Michelle. Speaking in the same tone too. Enraged Ciel cursed Sebastian's overly-strange obsession with felines. "I've never seen such vivid stripes. They're adorable. Oh dear, your claws have gotten a bit too long... we'll have to groom them. And your paw pads are full and plump. Very attractive."`

Have a good squeeze of the bottom of her paw's obviously caused discomfort to the tiger, causing her to lash out by devouring his head.

"Betty let him go!"ordered Beast, lashing her whip towards her pet only for Sebastian to catch the whip, letting it nonchalantly wrap around his hand.

"She hasn't done anything wrong," informed Sebastian, calmly removing his head from Betty's mouth, "I was so overcome by her charm that I behaved rudely, that's all."

x-x-x-x-x

"I didn't tell you to go that far!" snapped Ciel on the way out.

"My apologies, my Lord. I've lived many years, but cats are such detrimental creatures, I still can't quite read their minds."

"You know I'm allergic to cats! Stay back!" Ciel sneezed on cue, "you're having a bath when we get back."

x-x-x-x-x

Joker had given his usual, over the top theatrical bow as he warmly bid all the audience to have a wonderful evening, a safe journey home, best wishes and thanked them for coming after the troupe gave their usual mouth-dropping, awe-inspiring, edge of the seat encore finale. Standing in his trademark pose until the rows of seats had nearly emptied, he spun on the spot to try and locate his jacket which had flew off at some point during the night's performance, something that happened occasionally as he preferred to wear the jacket over his shoulders like a cape rather than actually placing both arms in the sleeves, he saw the lost garment laying crumpled behind Dagger's target board. Bending over to attain it, Joker let out a little yelp as someone slapped him hard on the ass, before he could protest or even see who it was, two soft pink lips planted themselves on his, two small slender arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Baby... you was … brilliant. The best …. event I've ….ever witnessed... loved it... and I love you …," Michelle breathed out hurriedly between each excited kiss.

"Thank 'ee Michie, but I have to go. Circus business …," he unclasping her hands and even though he returned her kiss he was obviously trying to get away. The hurt that filled her eyes at his words, as if he was rejecting her so callously, pierced Joker like a knife so he continued, "I do nots want to go but as Circus host its my responsibility to keep everyone safe. I gots to go find that dapper chap with the black hair and suit that Betty decided to munch on. Have to see if the poor man is fine an' make sure he don't be thinkin' of suing us. Please feel free to 'ave a good wander 'bout and go explorin'! I'll meet up wit' thee after."

He gave a quick kiss goodbye, rubbed noses and broke their grasp.

A big mistake. The second that no body part was no longer connected to each other, a huge, grey, extremely poisonous snake struck, mouth wide, fangs outstretched, heading straight for Michelle's diamond adorned neck.


	5. Chapter 5

The second that no body part was no longer connected to each other, a huge, grey, extremely poisonous snake struck, mouth wide, fangs outstretched, heading straight for Michelle's diamond adorned neck.

The striking serpent dove from it's owner's body towards the Countess, its scaly, supple body coiled firmly around her bare shoulders, the circular diamond head wide, releasing a variety of sharp, low hisses against Michelle's blushed cheek.

"Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus Countess Phantomhive...," came the deep hoarse voice of the young silver-haired teen who'd worn the loincloth earlier that evening for the performance but was now dressed in his usual black leathers, before reverting to his normal voice, "says Wordsworth."

"I am very pleased to meet you Snake, and of course you too Wordsworth," Michelle replied politely, shaking Snake's hand and then proceeding to tickle Wordsworth the Snake head as if he was no more than a fluffy kitten. Joker stared on in shock at how completely unfazed she was by having a snake on her, don't girls always wildly panic around the venomous misunderstood creatures? Even if she was brave, as a Countess, should she be handling such a deadly animal without protection? But even more, she didn't to show any sign of care to Snake's strange habit of mimicking different voices for each of his pet Snake's then actually talking for them. Again, this neither fazed Michelle, she didn't seem to see this as crazy or even strange. She remained her normal, considerate, kind self.

"You are extremely beautiful Miss Phantomhive, may I kiss you? Said Wordsworth." asked Snake in his alternating voices as Wordsworth rubbed his head affectionately against Michelle.

"Why, thank you sweet serpent for saying such and may I say, I've never seen a more handsome snake in my life! Of course you may Wordsworth," she answered as Wordsworth placed it's fork tongue on her.

"Snake! Would thee tell thy slippery friend not to start hittin' on an' a flirtin' with my girl?. Sorry snake, she's already spoken for." intervened Joker, only to have the snake hiss right in his face.

"She will choose me over you as I'm longer, thicker and more satisfying than your tiny snake! Said Wordsworth." Joker huffed at the remark, though he wasn't mad in the slightest. Snake was a brother to him now and the whole circus loved to playfully taunt each other. Wordsworth went back to Michelle, stared right into her unblemished face and hissed softly, "I would be honoured if you would let me be your guide and show you all around and introduce you properly. Said Wordsworth."

"As long as you continue to keep me warm by being my shawl," chuckled Michelle.

X-x-x-x-x

"Oh, there ' ee be! Thee there, in the tailcoat!" called Joker, hurrying to catch up with the foolish man in black who had nearly become Betty's dinner, "I'm so sorry for what happened, Sir."

"No. please, I apologise," answered Sebastian.

"Gave me a scare, traipsin' right up to the tiger like that! We have a doctor on staff. Better let him have a look at 'ee I reckon, Please come on back"

Ciel had quickly hidden behind the nearest tent that was some usual carnival game stand the moment Joker's voice hit his ears, he did not want to have to lay his eyes upon that filthy gutter brat again, let Sebastian handle it to which Ciel was trusted him completely to do. Hearing Joker's offer to his demon butler to take him into the back, Ciel nodded towards him who was still in line of sight. _Infiltrate them! _Sebastian held eye contact with his young master for a split second before breaking out into a huge smile.

"I don't mind if I do."

x-x-x-x-x

"I think I'll try for the giant pink teddy," announced Michelle happily as she aimed the dart towards the playing card placed on the small board in front of the prize she had her eye on. Squinting one eye, she threw, striking the card directly in the middle to which she repeated 4 more times as were the rules of that particular game with the other darts that her coins had brought her. Again, she insisted on paying even though she could have played for free.

"Congratulations! You won the teddy Countess! You're almost as good as Dagger. Said Wordsworth."

"Oh, I'm not good," she blushed as she took the pink bear from the lady running the stand, looking at all the other prizes on display she noticed a beautiful china doll in a fairy princess dress, complete with wings and magic wand. _She will simply adore that! It will __go perfect__ with her collection. _Michelle paid the cost and received 5 more darts for this turn to which she repeated her excellent performance of before, 5 darts hit the target card, thus winning the desired doll.

"I wanted that dolly," cried a small, dishevelled-looking child standing next to Michelle, rubbing her tiny fist into her eye and sobbing quietly

"I am sorry sweetheart," soothed Michelle, kneeling to her level, "but there is plenty of other dollies up for prizes, I'm sure your father here will win you one dear."

"I-I can't," admitted the man holding the girl's hand, "I only just scraped enough money together to bring her as a treat. I recently lost her mother, I hoped tonight would cheer up."

"Oh then please take it," exclaimed Michelle, loving placing the doll in the little girl's arms before shoving a pile of pound notes into the widow's hand, "go treat her properly."

"Thank you!" beamed the man while the girl kissed Michelle cheek. She skipped off happy cuddling her new dolly which named Michelle after learning her name.

"That was extremely kind of you Lady Phantomhive. You must have a hear the size of the big top! Said Wordsworth."

"It is truly a terrible tragedy to lose a parent," she sighed, smiling sadly as she saw the child clapping her little hands at a clown creating animals out of balloons handed her a giraffe. Wiping a lone tear away that had escaped her eye, she turned back to Snake, "Any more carnival games? Oooooh I like that lamp! I will try for that."

The countess ran to the adjoining stall where tins where stacked in a group of three upon a shelf, the idea being that for a silver piece you got a 3 bean bags with which you had to hit the tins knocking them clean off. Get all three and you win. Sadly for Michelle she tried five times with no luck, she just delved into her purse to pay for another go.

"If you want that lamp so bad I am certain Joker would just let you have it. Said Wordsworth."

"I'm sure he would, but I'm enjoying myself trying," explained Michelle, chuckling as she hurled the bean bag, catching the top can, giving a tiny cheer she tried again only to hit the last two but not enough to even cause them to shudder. Taking a deep breath she hurled the final yellow rectangular little bag of beans with all her might, sending the couple of cans flying with the force of impact.

"Congratulations," said the server passing her lamp and looking around the surrounding ground, "do you know where the other tin is Miss?"

"Ummm, ah there it is," giggled Michelle as she spotted the rogue tin rolling behind the stand to which she followed until it was ceased by the body of a young boy curled up, as if hiding there. A boy wearing a blue cape and top hat.

"C-Ciel...?"

x-x-x-x

Pushing aside the curtain to the infirmary tent, the sight that greeted the two was the cute blonde knife-thrower with his right pant leg hitched to knee so the on-hand doctor, known simply as doctor, could fully examine what appeared to be a full prosthetic leg, rotating the foot to check the ankle joint.

"Good, there he is, Sensei!"

"Hello Joker. Is your hand acting up again?" inquired the wheelchair-bound, bespectacled middle aged man.

"Naw, today I've got someone else -,"

"It's you!" interrupted Dagger, jumping to his feet, "you're the one who just got bitten by Betty!"

"Betty! That's terrible! Please Sir, let me see, it may need stitches," Sebastian knelt down by the Doctor's wheelchair, head leant forward as the doctor parted the demon's raven glossy locks to get a better look at the injury, "Did you really get bitten by a tiger? I don't see any wound."

"Just an affectionate nip. A love bite." Sebastian beamed brightly.

"Well I'm just glad you're alight," said the dumbfounded doctor, still wondering how a tiger bite didn't even leave a scratch.

"Too true! I was afeared the troupe leader'd kill me for lettin' a customer get hurt. But even though thee is fine, please take these as a token of Noah's Ark sincere apology."

"Thank you Joker, that's very kind," said Sebastian taking the handful of free tickets, that Joker had placed in his hand, "I would love a chance to see that divine, feisty feline again."

_And another chance to investigate for Bocchan_

"Sensei, would you have a look at my leg, YOU!," the ample chested animal tamer became enraged upon entering the tent and seeing the very man that had spoiled her circus segment with his too familiar treatment of Betty, "You're that dapper freak! What are you doing here? You wrecked my show!"

"BEAST!," scolded Doctor, "You can't talk like that to a guest. This isn't his fault; it's yours for not being able to control Betty."

"But he walked up to her without..."

"No buts! You're a pro, aren't you?"

"Now, Sensei, ease don't shout in front of our guest," injected Joker, wanting to keep the air calm and peaceful.

"That's right, please just forget this and check my Beast's leg," said Dagger defending his lover, arm around Beast tiny corseted waisted, stroking her prosthetic left limb.

"You'll be retraining Betty after this, Beast. Is that clear?" ordered Doctor, who received a miffed sighed as a response, "right then, show me your prosthesis."

"Prosthesis?" asked a confused Sebastian

"We're a bit of an irregular bunch here. We're a gathering place for people with certain problems. I'm missing an arm myself," explained Joker sadly looking at his manufactured limb, flexing the skeletal fingers into a fists and out again numerous time as if exercising them, "but Sensei got me this fine replacement. Good-looking isn't it."

"Do you make the prosthetics for this circus, Sir?" asked Sebastian, watching

"More or less," replied the Doctor as he removed the burlesque dressed woman's fake limb at the knee and started to work on it with a mini screw-driver on the inner loose attachment that was the problem. "And it's a big job! I do everything from carving the parts to the final fitting."

"Carving them? Are they wooden then?"

"Nope, ceramic."answered the Doctor, passing Sebastian Beast's newly re-attached prosthetic for him to see for himself.

"Ceramic?" questioned Sebastian, taking her foot and inspecting it, still in some what some state of surprise at using such a brittle and easily breakable material he weighed it in his hand, rotated the ankle, moving it to the side to see the how well ceramic worked for the knee hinge. Lifting Beast's skirt to see the join of prosthetic and stump, a handful of knives skidded pass his ear.

"Remove your hands from my lady, you Pervert!" screamed the irate Dagger at the other man taking free liberties with his long-term girlfriend, a handful of knives was primed in his hand ready to be launched.

"Dagger stop! You'll shred the tent! Stop him Joker!" panicked Doctor

"Ah, I was in the wrong, I was over curious, I apologise deeply and now I shall take up no more of your time. I shall find my own way out. Goodnight." Sebastian bowed before departing to snoop silently around.

X-x-x-x-x

There was still a good number of carriages, horses and carts stationed on the allocated grassy patch and many customers still hung around, too enthralled with the circus, the performers and the many sideshows even though the main performance had its finale over an hour ago now. Through the several lingering guests, the butler in black ignored all and headed straight for the largest and finest of all the carriages. He knew as if by automatic demon sense that his bocchan was inside. The atmosphere was dark, had his bocchan found something to do with children while waiting his return? Some rather unpleasant news? Opening the golden handle, stepping up and into the actual carriage he was quite unnerved to see Ciel just staring off into space.

"Young master?" questioned Sebastian, sitting opposite Ciel on the red velvet seats. No answer to which he repeated himself four more times.

"You sound like an overly annoying parrot who's only learnt two words!" snapped Ciel, glaring at Sebastian before returning to his own thought once again. "So, the mysterious kidnappings. Report."

"I am afraid I have nothing to present to you, neither as hard evidence nor any discovered information that could be considered linked to the case."

"You are useless!" screamed Ciel.

"Begging you pardon My Lord, I apologise, but at least I can offer you the knowledge that the missing children are definitely not at the circus. There was not one single child in the troupe quarters tents. I wished to of searched thoroughly inside but sadly I was interrupted before doing a proper scour. However Young Master, I have a request, I was given a good few entry tickets for the circus as the result of my charming encounter with that amazingly stunning tigress, I wish to use my free pass to comeback tomorrow to investigate again while the show is full swing."

"I will permit it." answered Ciel solemnly, "and... what of ….._him_?"

"Joker My Lord? He is still alive."

"ALIVE?" Ciel roared.

"Yes. If you recall, you mentioned that you would only be satisfied if you was to end him by your own hands, plus it's easier to obtain information from a live person than a corpse I have found. Killing him so early would have no benefit to the case My Lord."

"But... but, Sebastian … She is here! She is staying here! She will sleep in his grimy, flat, flea-infested mattress!," Ciel only paused to yank the glass in the carriage window aside so he could pop his head out to vomit.

"Bocchan!" exclaimed Sebastian, starting to rise before being waved down by Ciel to indicate he was fine.

"I. I saw her Sebastian. My beloved, most precious sister," Ciel took a few deep inhales as if to try and steady his irregular breath from the boiling anger coursing through him, "she was just there, mingling with commoners. A slimy reptile on her person. She looked.. looked like the purest midnight rose encased in thorns and dirt. Sebastian we must rescue her, the alternative is too horrendous to imagine."

"Rescue her? My Lord, is she being held her at the circus without her consent?" asked Sebastian confused, the circus was just a collection of

tents, its not like it was surrounded by electric barbed wire or 20ft high wall so she couldn't be trapped could she?

"We must rescue her. Save her from the street filth but mostly, we must save her from herself."

_And save her myself, _the Earl thought secretly, along with indulging himself with the mental images of her in that tight-fitting, low cut dress.

X-x-x-x-x

"Rawwwwrrrrrrrrr," shouted Joker, making his girlfriend jump in fright as he appeared as if from thin air, wrapping his arms around her stomach as he was standing behind her, mouth starting to lovingly nip at her neck, "been lookin' and a lookin' for thee, my Michie angel. Did thee get tired an' come back for a nap? Hehe. No nappin' yet my baby, we still 'ave lots to do."

At this point Joker, noticed in the mirror to which Michelle had been standing in front when he entered his tent and crept up on her; applying make up on herself this time. Why? Well the red puffy eyes was a big clue but the tear-stained cheeks was the give away. Spinning her round so now they was face to face, it was clear, she had been crying uncontrollably. He ushered her over to bed to where he pulled her into a reassuring embrace whilst seated in his lap.

"Joker..." she said quietly.

"What 'appened Michie? Tell me an' I swears on me life to try an' makes it all. alright for 'ee." he rested his head on hers and continually run his skeleton digits through her long dark blue strands to try and relax enough for her to open up to him. A few moments of no words, just silent whimpers as she tried to hold back the tears before finally managing to speak.

"He was here tonight Joker. Ciel. My baby brother."

"At me circus," a sudden chill went through Joker; was it just a coincidence, did he just want to see the show or had he picked up their trail...

"Mmm. What a day hey? The two most important males in my life, neither I have seen in many years, both make a re-appearance in my life on exactly the same date. It's just a tad too much too take all at once Joker baby."

"Tears of happiness? Mixture of emotions?" he asked, wiping another wet droplet from her eyelash.

"No. Not exactly." her face whitened and Joker took a guess.

"Thy brother still hates me good..?"

She nodded slightly and curled up into a tighter ball into his arms.

"Hate is an understatement. He still hasn't forgiven you. He hates you and our relationship as if it's his arch-enemy. I tried to reason with him, to explain that it's love, but he... he's just not interested in listening. I'm sorry, my darling. I really did try my utmost."

"Michie, I don't care what he thinks of me. I am not important. Thee is. He is thy brother and he only wants to protect thee, his sister that he adores. So I do not mind as I know it's out of love for thee. How can I be hurt by someone wantin' to defend thee? All that matters is thee."

"Hmmmm."

"Michie?"

"That's not all."

"Go on sweety," Joker urged her, pressing a kiss onto her forehead to carry on.

"Ciel loves me darling but not the way he should. I realised he's obsessed with me, probably caused by the tangled mess of our absence from each other's lives," she sighed, biting her trembling lip "he kissed me like you do, forced his hand inside my dress to fondle my breasts."

"Did he -," cried Joker in alarm.

"No of course not. I'm much older and bigger than him. I easily stopped him before anything major happened. I doubt Ciel would of attempted something that extreme with witnesses around. I do not blame him for this at all, he's a very confused, lonely little boy still but it's not that which made me sob like a child though. It's what he said."

"Which was?"

"He made such foul remarks towards me after I spurned his advances by informing him that I could never have him as a lover for the two reasons of one: he is my brother and two: my heart is already taken by you completely that I could not even dream of loving another. His words violently stung me but still, he's my little brother, I know he was just hurting so they was words born of anger and pain, but before we parted, which I feel sadly maybe the last time, Ciel decided to narrate to me a few 'home truths' as he called them, basically summarising how I shouldn't be selfish and put my own desires above the noble reputation of the Phantomhives and literally ordered me to realise its my duty to stay away from the likes of you and leave immediately before I'm noticed by any body of consequence that could damage my and the Phantomhive social standing. He basically gave me the ultimatum between the two of you."

It took a good few moments for Joker to speak around the lump forming in his throat. He knew what Ciel had said was sadly true and begrudgingly agreed with him, it was his one insecurity, knowing he was and never would be good enough for Michelle. A Countess. A Phantomhive. It isn't customary for such extreme ends of the English class spectrum should mix. Seeing her again had been like a dream that he totally fallen lost in, but he knew this was the unwanted moment that he had to wake and return to reality. The unwanted moment that he had tried to ignore and be in denial of but now was the time he would have to lose her again. The time to say his last farewell and give up so she could no longer be tainted by his common dirty world and return to the upper aristocratic classes to where she rightly belonged. He to couldn't bear to drag this out otherwise his weak greedy heart would come forward and beg her to stay, so he decided it would be less painful if he made the parting as quick as possible.

"I – I understand." he trembled, trying to hold his composure together which was a very difficult task, he pursed his lips, searching his brain for anything he could say to make this situation easier but nothing came to mind, at least he could stay loyal and a gentleman to the end, "The night is now pitch black, I would not want thee venturin' back by thyself even with a steed, I would like to accompany ye home for safety."

"Huh?" Michelle looked up at him totally perplexed, as if he was talking a foreign language all of a sudden.

"Without the sun, the chill of the cold winter evening will effect 'ee, please take my jacket and scarf to keep 'ee warm on the journey home," he removed his own purple jacket, helping her into it, buttoning it up fully before wrapping his long, thick, pink, knitted woolly scarf evenly among her shoulders. He felt aroused at how adorable she looked in a coat that was at least 4 times to big for her, her fingertips didn't even poke out from the sleeves. He wanted to take her again but fought against the twitching sensation in his pants to instead take her hand, give her one last kiss before helping her to the entrance of his tent.

"Uh, Joker where are we going?"

"Thy mansion of course, unless thee preferred to visit thy brother now thee is free."

"Free? I have no idea what you are talking about my darling."

"Thee leaving. He is thy brother, thee is a Countess. It will destroy my heart but I accept thy decision. He is thy brother. Thee is a powerful countess."

"Joker, my wonderful, gorgeous, sweetheart, do you know what one of your faults is? Jumping to conclusions. I told you Ciel gave me an ultimatum but you obviously assumed who I chose and all I can say is well, I'm delighted you said you accept my decision for it would be pretty pointless staying here if I wasn't accepted," she giggled, entwining her arms around his neck.

"Huh?" now it was Joker's turn to be perplexed.

"I chose you, silly! I love Ciel and I always will, he's the only family I have left, well of pure Phantomhive blood that is, I shall always be loyal to my roots and family for they are my family and I love and miss them dearly, but I shall not be forced into anything. I am a grown woman and I make my own choices, and the choice I made is you! I do not care in the slightest which bigoted snobs frown upon me for loving such a kind and caring man as you. I am staying out of true love for you my darling and anyone who looks down their noses at us for it I pity them for they themselves have blatantly not discovered their soulmates. Like I have." she locked lips with him so their tongues could explore the hot wet caverns of the other's mouth before breaking so Michelle could rip off the scarf and remove Joker's trademark purple coat with the diamonds and this time pulling him back into the heart of the tent towards the bed, "I do not want to have extra clothes on me, on the contrary, let's remove them all!"

**So here we come onto the next sex scene but I thought this chapter was long enough so please wait for the next one and I promise you will be getting your lemon my gorgeous readers xx **


	6. Chapter 6

The Countess took the reins of being the dominate partner in their loving union, shoving her ring leader boyfriend with such force than neither thought she could muster, he fell backwards onto his singular camp bed. His violet eyes, as wide as position of legs were as he laid their sprawled out from the fall, transfixed on upon her as she purposely sauntered slowly towards him, hips swaying left and right with each step until she stood between his spread legs, each hand placed on each one of Joker's inner thighs for stability (and to have a little squeeze to which she gladly realised he wouldn't be taking long to warm up judging by the rock hard bulge laying underneath her palm) bending over just enough that would only permit their lips to only brush against each other, tempting the ginger circus host to want to taste more of their intoxicating flavour he whisked his real arm up to make a grab at that rare indigo hair with the intent of forcing her head nearer to get a full taste of that juicy mouth but little Miss Phantomhive wasn't having none of it! She jovially smacked his hand away, her hand darting next to firmly grab his chin so as to make him listen to her orders.

"Now Mr Joker, as much as I love you, you must learn to get over your childish insecurity, your persistent obsession with my blood status, my class, my wealth. None of those make me better than you, none of those make any a better person than anybody here at the circus. An aristocratic title does not determine a person's worth, having a noble name is only a stroke of luck of birth. I judge people by their personality not their bank balance. I do not care in the slightest of your lack of heritage or that you are missing a limb. I LOVE you and see you for the handsome, affectionate, considerate, charming, devoted man which you are, and the fact that you are simply drop-dead gorgeous is just a wonderful bonus," she giggled and joined their lips, pulling away when he started to get lost into it, "If you can not believe my words when I say nobility does not matter in the slightest to me then I shall have no choice but to follow the accurate old saying 'that actions speak louder than words'."

"What does thee -," Joker's question was ceased by Michelle placing one long perfectly manicured finger to his lips to silence him.

"Shhh, now let me explain. I will have no choice but to physically SHOW you how that I love you," her finger that she laid vertical against his lips was now joined by another slender digit inside his mouth forcing him to suck them. When fully coated in his saliva, she removed them and used them as pencils to lustfully trace her outline of her orange heart necklace, her fingers inching further down into her cleavage each time she got to the point. Joker watched in awe as she her fingers soon disappeared fully between her rounded bosom, while there she released her perky breasts from their corset confinement, letting them pop over the top of dress and stare right back at him. She massaged them for his viewing pleasure before giving in and reaching to behind her neck to feel for the button that held the dress in place, undoing the clasp, the dress fell instantly to the floor really her naked body in all it's glory to which now he was salivating like a hungry dog over. She casually stepped out of her abandoned pile of silks and began her ever so purposely slow walk to him to give him as much time as he wanted to ogle her entirety which he happily did up to the moment the throbbing between his legs got to intense that he needed instant relief, luckily for him his beloved was now on her knees, hands clasped around the waistband of his loose knee-length pants. "My darling, tonight just think of me as a simple woman whom you love who will remind you why you love her all throughout the night."

Joker could only reply in groans, pants as long drawn-out gasps as the blunette dragged his pants down, over his plump little ass which received a slap and down to pool around his ankles. The moment his extra-large manhood was set free, being already in a state of arousal took on a literal life of it's own as it sprang right up, hitting Michelle in the eye making her chuckle.

"Somebody is verrrry eager," she smiled, taking the pink shaft in her palm and beginning by kissing the very tip, trying to press her tongue into the tiny slit before the mushroom shaped head was soon engulfed by her moist, warm, hungry mouth which skilfully began to take it all in, inch by, sliding her hand up and down the length which so far hadn't been devoured. Bobbing her head, as if reading his mind for she got there before he even had a chance to move a hand, she reached her free hand underneath to his hairless balls which she rubbed with the same same vigour and rhythm to which she sucked and stroked. Ignoring his whimpers and the signs that was he was going to be releasing soon, she went further by taking his member completely down her throat, stopping only when she came to the base.

"Mich ….I ….I'm...,"Joker panted through gritted teeth, pressing his prosthetic palm tangling in her indigo strands so as to hold her head down more on his weeping, swollen shaft, the other clasped the sheets. Removing his saliva-drenched length, a line of spit still connecting the two, Michelle took a firm grasp just underneath the glans.

"Nope! You're not!" she giggled, squeezing roughly, "you will only cum when I tell you and when I let you. You need to learn and if the only way is through sexual torture then so be it!"

Hand still tightly wrapped around his bulging member, she forced him to lay flat out on the bed to which of course he willingly obliged. Climbing onto the bed, she straddled herself across his face, gyrating her hips directly on his mouth to which he happily repaid her oral service to him by using his talented tongue on her most sensitive parts, delving the wet jaw muscle inside her. Admitting a louder groan that wanted she wanted to escape her lips, she turned her attention to his famous giant bow-tie which became just a long strand of ribbon when she pulled on the said neck wear, Ripping a thin thread of elastic from inside, Michelle gave her hand a rest by using the elastic to tie tightly instead, preventing any opportunity for Joker to gain full sexual relief that he desperately needed. He tried to protest this but was unable to talk with a mouth crammed with her sweet lower lips. With both hands now free, she focused on ridding her trapped lover of the rest of his troublesome clothes – waistcoat and shirt. Grumbling something along the lines off 'too many buttons' she soon enough had him naked as her. Exposing his tender little red nipples, which were as erect as another bulging body part, Michelle leant down to place the smallest, most gentlest kiss to the right, making a trail of kisses across his chest she ventured to the left, before making the journey south across his toned stomach, ending in his deep navel to which she let her tongue dance in and linger for a while as a sudden intense sad realisation hit her.

_His navel. _Was this the only time he was ever attached to his mother? Michelle had learnt his story of how he was just thrown carelessly away with the garbage as young infant into the dirty East End streets by uncaring prostitute of a mother who had so coldly abandoned him either for a) she couldn't afford him, b) didn't want a child around while she was busy with clients, c) she was repulsed by his missing limb or d) a mixture of all 3. All that while without someone to truly love, care and protect him who he could depend on. Sure, now he had his brothers ans sisters who loved him but they was the ones that looked to him for protection and guidance. Sure, he had that Father now but Michelle remembered the many beatings Joker had received at his hands, he was nothing but a slave to that awful Baron. Michelle gave his torso an upside-down, warm, loving hug and whispered to his soft skin "I shall never leave you. I promise."

A kiss to the navel was her way of cementing the promise, resting her head on his abdomen, arm outstretched to massage his balls which quickly turned into rough grasping as she felt herself nearing her own climax thanks to Joker's gifted mouth. Biting her lip, she let go off all he sweet feminine juices over his face and tongue to which he gladly swallowed and proceeded to lick her clean before she manoeuvred her lower regions from his head, giving him the power of speech back.

"Michie... please … I beg of thee ….. return the favour. I can not last no more or I shall explode!"

"Tell me..." she panted, "tell me …that you honestly do not care about class and status…. tell me...that you …know that I love you for you."

"I do, I do!" he winced as his halted ejaculation became now unbearable.

She gave in. Inserting the bloated, puffy, now scarlet shaft back into mouth as she used her manicured nail to slice the elastic. The second she done that, it was like removing a damn from a raging river – his seed erupted with sudden fury, flooding her mouth and throat. She too did return the favour exactly by swallowing every drop.

"Tell me that you know I love your skeleton prosthesis." she smiled at him as she watched him recovering from and riding out his explosive, intense release.

"Mich..." she had caught him off guard in a vulnerable point, so he could not lie to her, only look away ashamed.

"Hmm guess I'll just have to prove to you how much I simply adore your prosthetic too then," smirking, she carefully removed the fake hand from the manufactured wrist joint and began to suck the fingers in full view of him before putting on another lust-fuelled show for him as she pleasured herself intently with the extra-long bone-like digits. Finally, after emitting a scream of satisfaction to accompany her second release of female juices, she slipped out the soaked prosthetic and caressed it against her cheek, "oh I do love your hand my darling Joker but to be honest, I'd actually prefer something much, much a thicker, longer and meatier item rammed up there."

"It is all for thee, my Michie love, it is the only place he feels truly belongs. His home is to be snuggled tightly inside thee," using his one remaining arm hes tugged on his already re-hardening member and guide d into it's favourite warm and comfy home.

"Babe... ahhhh," sighed the Countess loudly as he held her hip, slamming his upwards, penetrating her precious pink passage in one sharp forcefully thrust which instinctively hit her sweet spot making her scream even more. But she would not have this. She would not let him be in control as per his punishment, he had to learn she actually wanted him and loved him. She rapidly, in a blink of an eye, grasped the hand curled around her shapely pelvis in one hand, the stump of his prosthetic in the other, she pinned them him down with all the might she could muster. Face only merely inches away, body flat on his, there was only the briefest second of pause as the large round midnight-blue eyes locked with the violet ones encircled with thick black liner before their lips clashed violently, as violently as their hips clashed against each other as she rode him at top speed, moaning in the kiss every time the mushroom head smashed into her g-spot.

Joker had so far let her get away with her dominatrix routine, however when he felt the uncomfortable, constricting sensation in his busy, jolting, rigid shaft he lost all sense of rational thought and easily overpowered her, flipping her and reversing their positions so now looking her leg over his shoulder, buried the full length inside her, he let his passion take over.

X-x-x-x-x-x

The image of a sleeping angel was the image Joker was greeted with when he awoke the next morning. The slumbering naked cherub was curled, snoring gently with a small smile on her lips, laying on his broad chest with her arm draped around only the small blanket to cover their modesty. Her beauty, her grace, her elegance, her softness, her alluring scent, those lips … all enticed him to want to take her again, his stiff member already twitching against her inner leg, make passionate love to her repeatedly just as he had all night long, he had only slept for a couple of hours as a result of their constant, energetic sexual activities, and it to this reason he was torn in his want to awaken her for she must be totally exhausted. She was more important to him than just the magnetic appeal of her perfectly shaped, pure slender feminine body, so even though it was very difficult for the ginger ring leader to squash down his rampant animal urges to take her with full desire until he was unable to sweat no more from lac of dehydration, he as carefully and as quietly as he could go, slowly tried to move the snoozing countess off of him and to the side so he could himself gently inch out without waking her from her deep sleep that she so sorely needed.

Once his feet were on the floor, having a good stretch, he cringed upon raising his arm to reach for his prosthetic. The smell that greeted him was the result of their very active love-life, can't exactly blame him for perspiring so. Likewise, the sheets was stained with the remnants of bucketfuls of the numerous bodily liquids that had been expelled during their rigorous sexual gymnastics.

_Hmm 'ave to find a second-stringer to clean up _he thought to himself, re-attaching his limb; dressing in basic clothes he turned to take a long look his still peaceful sleeping cherub. Again, he had the desire to jump back in but the sounds of the rest of his troupe up and about was a like a sobering reminder he had duty of ring leader to perform, his responsibility to run the circus; he'd lost the day before indulging his own personal desires rather than staying to do the job his father entrusted with.

With a large soft towel and his usual trademark attire in hand, he bid his soulmate a brief goodbye in the form of a kiss on her cute little rounded nose to which he had become addicted to, a few little playful flicks of his finger and a plumps of the pillow later he was away, headed to the Noah's Ark communal showers.

X-x-x-x-x-x

The communal showers where nothing but a wooden enclosure with many large wooden barrels filled with cold water. A few odd towels, bars of soap and bottles of various hair and body cream spread randomly here and there. Very basic. Joker had often tried to invent new ways to keep the water warm or upgrading to basic singular showers but all ideas so far Father would not fund or was too impractical to transport all over the country so the troupe was stuck with this. The troupe had learnt the two common rules – shower quickly and shower in the day to try and escape as much exposure to the bitter winter temperatures snapping at their flesh; but at least exposing themselves to each other wasn't a problem, the troupe was like family and privacy wasn't an embarrassment or an issue to each other so Joker walked in and stripped off completely bare, giving no sign of care that there was other naked men throwing water upon themselves. He across to a free open barrel, grabbing a pail on the way, exchanging good mornings, light-hearted banter and jokes with his fellow bathers as he tipped the bucket over his head, giving a slight shiver as he bent over to reach a discarded soap block.

"Ah, Jumbo, I was havin' a think 'bout thy act. What thee reckon to blowin' the fire on the rings that ol' Betty has to jump through? I was thinkin' we could add gasoline, make a bigger blast and maybe some – OOOOOOH!" Joker's eyes widen, mouth forming into a perfect O as he produced a high-pitched sound of the same shape at the sudden intrusion of a slim finger inserted and having a good feel about inside him at the moment he bent over.

"Have to be clean everywhere my gorgeous little Joker," came a soft, angelic voice in his ear, hand wrapping around his stomach to wash thoroughly between his legs, she lightened to her voice to just a whisper, so only he could hear, "it does seem strange to see this dripping with a different of liquid."

"Michie! Thee should be sleepin'! Naw, in fact thee shouldn't be here!," Joker spun around, clamping his hand over his scantily-clad girlfriend's eyes, "these are the male showers. Not for thy innocent little eyes."

"Baby, I think I know exactly what you look like in the nude by now," she giggled, yanking his protective hand away then proceeded to flirtatiously suck on the finger that was used a make-shift flannel, now saturated in his internal digestive flavours, "such an exquisite taste my sweet."

"There is others here my Michie!"

"Well I have no care in looking at others but for the record, you're bigger than all them put together," she gave the giant sausage a squeeze while kissing his cheek.

"But, but, but Michie! Thee can't come in dressed in only a square piece of cloth! Thy breasts are too large for the towel to give thee proper concealment! It won't join!" fretted Joker, trying in vain to pull the towel so fully around her to contain her modesty but her ample breasts to rival Beast's was obviously too larger obstacle for the drying cloth.

"Mr Jealous you are! How about if I open the towel for your line of vision only? Your body will obscure me being overseen by your ogling friends. I will hold it open while you pay me back and give me a very through cleaning. The same as that tongue of yours done only a few hours ago my darling," she smirked, stretching the white towel open but careful to let no-one see but him, however, the 6 other male troupe members had finished showering and politely left out of courtesy for their respected circus leader and his lady. They even made sure no one else entered for the 20 minutes while Joker and Michelle was still inside, during which time many barrels was upturned, both were completely drenched and that bar of soap had mysteriously disappeared...

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Out me way! Out me way!" chimed Joker merrily, walking hand in hand with his Countess, as the crowd to the catering tent divided to let him through to be served.

"That wasn't very polite," remarked Michelle, tapping his butt.

"We first-stringers always get to eat first. Privilege of being a big name so we don't have to fight tooth and nail for our food like that lot out there."

"To have to fight to get fed, it doesn't seem right," she sighed, looking at the food that was on offer. Oh there was a lot there yet only very basic and it would definitely not feed every member still waiting in line. She momentarily gazed into thin air as she become lost in her thoughts, well one thought that had been constantly on her mind since re-meeting Joker yesterday under the willow tree.

"Michie, Michie! Come back Michie" he clicked his skeleton fingers in her face as if to try and rouse her from a trance.

"Sorry darling, just thinking. I'm not a first-stringer, not even a second-stringer, should I even be here?" she smiled, trying to make it sound as convincing as possible

"No thee isn't. Yet," he quietened at the word yet, obviously he had been having the same thoughts Michelle had, he quickly continued and turned back into his cheery self, "I reckon I will let thee off this time an' thee can have a free pass. We haves to be fast or all the yummy meat will be gone!"

"I think I've eaten e enough meat for a while," she winked at him as the filled their plates and took a seat on the long benches, sitting opposite a pretty young brunette, decked out in white ballet gear and had a cute array of freckles across her nose.

"Mornin' Doll!" greeted Joker, shoving a spoonful of mash potatoes into his mouth, "how is 'ee this morning?"

"Ah, slept terrible! So did all us big stars. Nothing but screaming and moaning coming from your tent. Kept us all up! Did you even get some rest yourself Brother Joker?" asked Doll, equally as hungrily digging in.

"Doll!" came the stern warning voice of Peter, who was at the entrance of the tent, placing his used plate in the large bowl of soapy water provided before stomping off to find his trapeze partner for practice.

"She be alright Peter, no needs to get angry," said Joker trying to calm the situation. Doll was only young, immature and innocent, she wasn't always aware when she spoke out of turn so Joker easily forgave her but he could see Michelle had turned slightly red so pressed on with a change of subject. "I actually was 'opin for a chance to have a word with thee afore today's practice. Ye remember the two boys that joined us three town ago, they finally decides they no longer wanna be trapezists but a tight-rope duo, Today 'ee will tutor them. OK Doll?"

"Yes of course, Brother dear but I can't straight away, Me damn ribbon busted on me bloody wig!," Doll wolfed down the last mouthful on her plate then reached to her white rose head-dress sat on the bench next to her to show Joker the damage. The ribbon had broke and frayed, without that it simply would not stay on while performing her daredevil aerial stunts. "I tried to take it to ol' Lizzy to mend before breakfast but Beast was already there. Snapped her basque strings. Had to be all unthreaded and woven back in so I couldn't wait that long for me grub!"

"My precious little sister sure does love her food," laughed Joker, ruffling her short brown bob which carefully covered one eye.

"So, your costumes, your ring wear, you have a lady on hand who fixes them? Is she the one that makes them too?" inquired Michelle interested.

"Ol' Lizzy! Yeah! She's the bestest dressmaker ever! She alone made all our gear. She's the one who designed me fancy wig. I'd never think of wearin' this," answered Doll.

"Hmm Joker may I ask a favour?"

"Anthyin' for thee my love."

"The dresses are just so, so, so unique! Specifically tailored to perfectly match the correct person's personality and act. I would so love to have such a rare costume for myself. Do you think it would be permissible for her to design and make me one?"

"Of course! Of course she would me darlin'" he beamed, secretly hoping her request meant what he thought he meant, "now we are all finished let me escort thee over to her tent."

"Nope!" she put her hand out to block him, preventing him from taking her arm to guide her, "Doll will take me. I want to keep it a surprise from you until I can fully present myself in it to you and model it for you properly, See you later baby"

She kissed his nose, took Doll's empty plate and hers and placed them in the bowl ready for washing before leaving with arm interlocked with the youngest circus member.

Joker shook his head laughing and headed for the big top to coach the recent new recruits,

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Nice try," Joker clapped and cheered one of his protégés, Balls, an amateur juggler, who was now spread-eagled on the floor after loosing his footing from trying to juggle while maintaining balance on a giant show ball. Reaching out his skeleton hand to aid him up, he patted his head to check for any wounds or bruises. "thee did take a nasty bang, reckon thee should go visit the Doc. Could of gots concussion. Very nasty."

"I'll be fine, yer ol' worrier. Probably knocked some sense in to me. Damn wish it would have been concentration. That's the thing I seem to be lacking Senpai."

"Nah Balls, thy problem is thy went straight from being a good juggler to wantin' to expand thy act and continuing to juggle with 6 balls. If thy wished to step it up and involve the big ball, thee start practisin with 3 and work up when thee feels confident too. Remebers to be passin' from right to left as thee is left handed and when 'ee throws -"

"Senpai, Senpai!" interrupted a keen, familiar voice as the cute blonde, adorned in stripy black and white came running eagerly up to them, waving what looked like a scrap of paper in his hands, "a letter has arrived for thee."

Joker's face whitened, suddenly felt a surge of dread in the pit of his stomach, hand trembling once he took the envelope and saw the name of the sender on the reverse: _Tom, the Piper's Son._

"Err Balls, I, um, have to go read this, very importants stuff for the circus. Please excuse me, I shall be by later to check up on thee," with that the worried Joker turned to Dagger, "go finds Peter and Jumbo an' tells them to meet me in me tent."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Joker sat dumbfounded on his bunk at a total lose, trying to figure out the best way to respond to the order in the letter his adoptive Father, Baron Kelvin had sent him. Legs crossed, head down he tried to search his brain for an answer to whether to obey as he had done every other single order his father had demanded of him and his brothers and sisters but this …. The other male first-stringers, excluding Snake, spoke among themselves, also to confused by the order though obviously it didn't personally effect them as much it would Joker so all formed their own opinions on what action should be took. At the end of the day they knew they would follow whatever decision their big brother ordered, not Father. To them it was Joker that saved them when they was nothing but scum of the streets, it was Joker who had sacrificed himself to many beatings of shopkeepers to keep them all fed. He done disgusting things he didn't want to do just so adults would pay him so he could keep them all clothed, safe and well. Their big brother who never once complained about what he was forced to do for his love for them was so great and in return their loyalty and allegiance was to him not Father. But what would Joker choose? Would he go ahead and order this kidnapping?

"Maybe getting rid of him will actually be beneficial to yer, let's whack him and get him gone I say," suggest Peter.

"Maybe but remember he's heavily involved with Scotland Yard. If they get involved and they trace his disappearance back to us then they'll blow it all and it'll be the end for us. For good." injected Jumbo wisely.

"Ah don't yer worry big guy, no rope big enough to fit yer neck. Couldn't even lift yer off the ground. But seriously, what yer gonna do Senpai? Banging his sister does kinda complicate matters," chuckled Dagger

Joker remained quiet the whole time through, both agreeing and disagreeing with each suggestion, and in turn trying to find an amicable solution. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping he read the name on the letter wrong, taking a deep breath he re-scanned the paper, wishing as if by magic the name had changed but it was the still the same.

The order for their next kidnap victim was still listed as Ciel Phantomhive.


	7. Chapter 7

The nervous circus host faked composure as he returned to the big top to carry

on coaching and over-seeing the rehearsals of the many second-stringers trying to win their way to the top. He was an expert at putting on an act, so luckily only his usual friendly, cheery, jokey self shone through on everyone he met. The first stringers, also on hand to offer advice and brush up their skills however could see through and was nervously waiting upon their brother and leader to make his decision. All the time in awe and his outer calm exposure. They could see the cogs behind those violet eyes working over time in his conundrum of a puzzle:- _do we kidnap my girlfriend's brother? __Do we obey father and break my lover's heart?_

Joker continued to think over this dilemma while throwing another juggling ball to Balls, who had learnt very quickly to move from 3 to 4 while running on the giant ball that he previously wanted to incorporate into his act, applauding how well he had progressed, the ginger turned to observe the a brunette in a red dress and bow attempt to swing on the trapeze – the expression on her face was clear she had a morbid fear of heights. He sighed inwardly before ordering Wendy to rescue the scared girl and help her back down to earth.

"Best thee go and rest, and ye be thinkin' upon wish act thee would like. A non-aerial one I suggest," sighed Joker. The girl, embarrassed, quickly run out of the ring back to the tents, banging into Doll as she entered.

Of course, Joker felt instantly guilty for letting his true feelings slip for a moment and wanted to immediately follow to apologise for snapping. Though many would agree he wasn't exactly sharp-tongued to her, soft heart came through, filling with him with remorse. The apology would have to wait until later though as Doll's entrance stopped him, and every circus member, in their tracks and starred in her direction as she cleared her throat, a sign she was to make a huge announcement.

"Listen up ye all! Haven't cleared it with brother Joker but I'm sure he'll agree to this new member joining our troupe, please welcome Joker's play-toy Harley Quinn!"

Joker's mouth comically gaped open at not only the stunning news but at the equally stunning sight that emerged from the shadows behind Doll. The most gorgeous, voluptuous woman he had ever laid stepped forward in what could be described as a female version of his own circus costume.

The beautiful new recruit wore her long midnight-blue hair into two high bunches, each held up with the aid of a large yellow bow – the exact shade as Joker's own bow-tie. Her dress was divided into three, the purple high collared top spread across her shoulders and just managed to contain her breasts. The middle, the tightly buttoned corset was reminiscent of Joker's waistcoat, the same black and grey diamond pattern swam around her waist. The diamond pattern continued in one long line down the side of her short, black frilly skirt. Her long slender legs was covered in thigh-high white stockings with buttons sewn on the outer sides, all the way down to the length of her legs to her black laced ballet shoes. Her overall costume was finished with her face paint – black eye-liner, purple eye-shadow and of course, the light blue tear-drop adorning her left eye. She was the female Joker.

"Hello Mr Ring Leader …"she purred as she cartwheeled, twirled and danced over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close, "what do you think? Am I accepted?"

"Thee be missin' one thing Mich – oops I mean Harley, a great big-,"

"Smile?" interrupted Michelle, flashing a smile all models would be envious of.

"No," he laughed, pouting his lips out as far as they would go until she responded with placing a huge kiss upon them. Resulting in a long, wet, full-on, deep tongue kiss before Michelle pulled away from the uncomfortableness of the many eyes on them., "so, uh, me baby, what thee want to be?"

Michelle starred at him, head cocked to the side with a look of slight hurt upon her. _Hasn't he figured it out by now? Doesn't he realise I want me by his side forever? _ "Oh, I guess I would like to try the tight-rope. I think spending the morning with sweet little Doll has rubbed off on me."

"I'd be so happy to teach you Miss Michelle!" clapped Doll excitedly.

"Will I need some sort of beam? Like you use your parasol to retain balance." asked Michelle.

"It's not an essential, but it helps."

"Then I know exactly what I shall use. YOINK!" she snatched Joker's black, decorative cane with the gold embellishments and large diamond that he carried everywhere, from his grip while he was distracted conversing with Beast about something or another. Wasting very little time, she rushed headlong to the nearest of the twin tall pole that held the tight-rope, with no care at all, cane between her teeth, she climbed all the way up until she reached the platform.

"Michie get down now! Thee isn't trained!" screeched a worried Joker, already half way over to climb up himself to rescue her.

"Darling please! Let me try. Please, watch me and cheer me on. If I fall, just make sure you have a good catch!"

Joker unwillingly descended the pole and stood back to watch, biting his lips, hands covering half covering his eyes but he had no reason to fear at all. She was a natural! She looked so elegant! Taking a deep breath, arms outstretched she placed one ballet shoe on the thick sturdy rope, then the left, slowly and steadily moving one in front other. Sometimes she would slightly wobble, a few times she swayed and almost lost her footing, but after three nail-biting minutes she finally managed to get all the way across, only to be greeted by a loud ovation, cheers and a loud sigh of relief from her boyfriend now on the floor with one hand over his heart. The countess –now-amateur-tight-rope-walker lapped it up, bowing, waving and curtseying to her applauding audience, she get swept away in her triumphant, euphoric moment; she entertained them and they loved her for it, the adrenaline rushing through her body urged her on to go further for their cheers. Standing on the platform, arms outstretched as before however this time her back was to the rope, before anyone realised what she was trying to attempt she done one swift, well executed back-flip landing perfectly into a hand-stand upon the rope, this of course led to an even higher decibel round of applause and cheering._ I have them in the palm of my hand, I need to do something spectacular for a finish. _She attempted another back-flip to get back onto her feet, the flip itself was done to perfection, it was the landing that was her downfall. Literally.

Her right foot aligned straight on the rope, her left sadly landed on thin air making her tumble down, down, down …..

Joker sprinted into action at the upcoming doom of his girlfriend, somersaulting into the air he caught her squarely into his arms, another somersault and he landed on Betty's back. The surprised tiger gave a low growl and ran in fright out of the arena.

"Betty! Stop!" ordered Beast with a crack of the whip to which Betty halted instantly at her mistress' word. Falling onto her stomach, Joker slid off her back with Michelle still safely in his arms.

"Thee alright me baby? Thee did scare me so! I thought I had lost thee for a second. Don't ye be doin' that to me again! Don't reckon me nerves could handle it. Now lemme check 'ee out," he laid her gently on the grass, but was shocked when she pushed him away while bursting into tears!

"I'm so sorry Joker, but I simply can not keep up this charade any more. There's an issue that arising but we seem to keep skirting around it. I want to tackle it now and get it over with so we can continue happily on with our lives. Answer me this: what do you think is the true reason I requested to have my own circus costume made?"

Joker had an inkling, but was too scared to put it into words in case he was wrong, confidence in their relationship was something he still some what lacked. She was a rich countess, there's no way he could even hope that she …. he just shook his head as if to answer ' don't know'.

"Because I WANT to be a circus member. I WANT to join Noah's Ark Circus. I WANT to travel the country performing to the crowds. I WANT to be with you!" she splurted out, falling into his arms.

"But thee is a Countess..." he said quietly

"So?"

"Thee has so much more available to thee than life here."

"Haven't you learnt? Money does not worry me. A life of luxury means nothing to me if I'm unable to share it with my soulmate," Michelle took his face in her hands, kissing him so passionately in a way she wanted the kiss to be a representation of her pure love for him, to try and physically persuade him to let her stay, "please let me join baby."

"Michie I desire nothin' more than to be able to be by thy side for eternity but it wouldn't work no matter how much we want it."

"Give me one good reason why!," Michelle demanded angrily, arms crossed, "I thought you loved me! If you honestly did there wouldn't be an issue. I love you, you love me and we want to be together so why can't I join?"

"Of course thee can join, my beautiful English Rose. I have been dreadin' the time that thee would eventually turn to me and say 'Joker, I'm going 'ome now' for it maybe another 5 years, maybe more 'til I sees thee again. I too desire nothin' more than for 'ee to stay but I am only worried for thee, thee is nobility. We circus folk are but gutter dirt."

"Stop! Stop! Stop this class insecurity! Look, if you are dirt then so am I!"she shouted at him before grabbing a handful of mud from the ground and wiping it all over her face. "We equal my love."

"Then I 'ave no choice but to let thee join," he laughed happily, pulling her back to the grass and kissing her enthusiastically at knowing he will have to be without her again.

"One thing, I don't think I want to be a tight-rope walker..."

"I reckon it's best ye not be either," he giggled, caressing her face.

"Do you know what I wish to be?"

"Is it to do with the reason thy costume is akin to mine?" he smirked, inspecting her similar costume more carefully by unlacing the corset and sliding his prosthetic hand in.

"Maybe hehe. Remember we are equals and always want to be by each other's side," she teased.

"Ahhh I see," he smiled as his roaming hand entered her matching black, frilly, diamond patterned panties, "thee wants be my co-ring leader! Yes?"

"Hmm-hmm," nodded the happy countess, closing her eyes to fully enjoy the sensation she was receiving from his wandering bony fingers rubbing her delicate, pink lower lips.

"I reckon that can be arranged my love. All we need know to make it official is to consummate the contract!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The first stringers, excluding Snake, stood in a huddle, waiting impatiently for groans, sighs, the sound of sloshing kisses and the slapping of bare flesh to cease. They'd overheard Michelle's plans to join and of course all where concerned with his choice, there was many factors to consider that he'd probably omitted, doing to be smitten by love. They needed to clear the whole situation up and knew where the troupe stood now she was involved.

"I don't think Father will agree," whisper Beast.

"Whether he does or not, how can we carry on with the kidnappings with her here?" asked Wendy.

"Maybe she change Joker's mind and he will stop with the abductions," mentioned Jumbo.

"But what if -,"

"She's going!" exclaimed Dagger suddenly as she rose 20 minutes after they'd started waiting.

Stepping into her panties, then proceeding to do the difficult straps on her ballet shoes, she looked up at Joker, kissing him on the cheek, "Give me 10 minutes, 20 minutes at the most and I'll be back."

"Would thee like me to accompany ye back to me tent?"

"Hmm better not, I probably get sidetracked with you there. No, the sooner I go, the sooner I come back."

She kissed him again, he gave her a good few pats on the butt and she quickly ran to his tent, trying to save as much time as possible.

Watching her cute butt as she dashed across the quarters, he didn't notice at first as Dagger, Beast, Doll, Jumbo, Peter and Wendy dropped down beside him on the grass to confront him.

"Joker!"

"Oh hi, er, what's wrong? Have I not put him away?" he looked down to check his pants was up and his manhood fully hidden.

"It's not that! It's her!"

"Michie? Do ye all not like her? She is the most beautiful, kindest-,"

"Yes, yes we agree she's a great person brother, but we did sorta pick up on the fact that she's now a member."

"Yes she is. What's the problem?" asked Joker, genuinely confused.

"Simple. We just wanna know the future of Noah's Ark. Will the abductions still continue with her here? How are you going to explain to what we do?"

"I shall come to that bridge when I have too."

"Joker, I have no problem with Michelle here," said Jumbo, "but you need to keep in mind one thing. She is a Phantomhive. She has connections to Scotland Yard."

"Even if I confided in here she would not tell. I trust her with my life. She chose a life on the hardship on the road over a life of convenient bliss, surely that must tell thee somethin'!"

"We trust her too brother Joker," smiled little Doll, placing a hand on his, "she was like a big sister to me! I would love to have her here permanently!"

"Joker, it's not us, it's …. I remember how Father used to treat you all those years ago when you first started dating. He blamed you and her for losing a friendship with the Phantomhives. How will he react when he finds out she's an actual member? What if you receive another beating from him?" fretted Beast. Memories of her having to dress his cuts and bruises from their violent and jealous adopted Father flooded back.

"Well there's no reason to tell him and if he founds out... she's worth it,"

"What about this new mission?" asked Peter impatiently, "have you come up with a decision to that yet?"

"Don't worry yerself so Peter. I've decided. Now listen, Michie is soon goin' back home for a couple of days, gather a few bits and pieces and put her affairs in order afore leavin' nobility. Any of that time she may decide to go visit Ciel to make amends so we will not attack while there's a chance she may be there. Tonight instead we go for a normal child, Once she is back in the circus, maybe I'll slip her some kind of sleepin' pill while we go or stays behind and keep her … ' distracted' while all of ye go. Hmm either way, we wait until she's back and then once we 'ave him and delivered him to Father, we instantly pack up on move on to the next town. She will be none the wiser."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I won't have any lips left if you continue," laughed the Countess, now attired in her original silk dress she had arrived in yesterday.

"I shall miss thee."

"Remember what I said earlier, the sooner I go the sooner I return to your arms, bed and lips."

"Are thee really sure about this? It's such a huge step for 'ee just to give up everythin'"

"Baby I think deep down I decided this ages ago. If I ever saw you again I knew I would go with you. Seeing you again cemented that choice. Yes it's true we live entirely different lives at the different ends of the social scale, to be together one of us would have to sacrifice the life we're used to. You have the responsibility of your family, you have to do this, seeing it first-hand I understand and I wouldn't ever ask you to abandon them so in that case it's up to me give up my role of Countess. All my riches and servants. Darling, do you really think I am that shallow to want them over you? My only responsibility is you and it's you that is my choice."

"Do thee really have to go? Could thee not make do with stuffs here?" he asked sadly, holding her so tightly to him. He was terrified that if she left she would never return.

"Yes, I do. Firstly I must obtain a few personal belongings that a lady needs, secondly, I want to empty my bank and gather all treasures, gold and money in the mansion. Try and quickly sell as much as possible. I am a billionaire and I wish it to be put into circus. More food, warmer showers, double beds, nicer tents etc and thirdly.." she paused, here again was the perfect opportunity to reveal the major secret she had kept hidden from him... _Do I tell him it's really because I have to go back and __fetch __her? _She lost her nerve though and tried to tell him in a cryptic way, "and thirdly, I have something, _someone,_ back at the mansion that I definitely can leave behind."

"OK me beauty, be quick and stay safe."

"You too," she smiled, "Goodbye my gorgeous lover."

"I can not say goodbye, it seems too final, I will say see thee soon!"

"Sounds good to me," giving him what would be his last kiss until she returned, she put her foot in the stirrup of her horse's saddle ready to mount for the journey home.

"Michie. Wait. I have one last thing to say to thee."

"Hmm?"

He dropped to one knee, breaking the diamond off his cane and waving his hand over it to make a silver ring appear on the underneath to which he then slid onto her fourth finger off her right hand.

"I love thee more than life itself, I need thee in my life forever so I am not askin' thee, I am makin' thee a promise. The next time we meet I shall not hesitate to marry thee."


	8. Chapter 8

The tiny, beautiful brunette tossed and turned in too-larger bed. A King-size, four poster bed was scarcely the correct sleeping apparatus for a petite 4 year old, however, she took a fancy to the bed and no-one could say no to those huge eyes of hers! The size did not cause the pretty young girl any liabilities though, she loved to build forts, hide, use the extensive sturdy mattress as a trampoline and basically put to full use her unlimited imagination that is gifted to children, and hers had no boundaries, it was due to this she was hardly ever bored and would often find ways to entertain herself whenever her mother was away and she was left alone with only her nanny and house servants for company. This was one such time. She was curled up in her bed, a position she didn't stay in for long before throwing herself onto her other side; she should be sleeping even though she protested to her nanny endlessly she wasn't tired but orders were for the cute little girl to have her afternoon nap.

"But Miss Angela, I is not sleepy at all. Please may I stay up and play with my new dollies?"

"No Lily. Little children tire quickly. Regular rest will boost your energy. Overall you shall see the benefits when you grow to become big and strong." replied her white-haired live-in nanny/tutor.

"But I don't wanna be big and strong. I'll have muscle and I don't want those. Except those two big muscles mama has on her chest," Lily smiled innocently up at her, making Angela laugh at her child-like naivety.

"Well if you go and have your little shut-eye now I promise you have them, and -"

CRASH!

A very loud bang came from the kitchen area of the grand mansion to which Angela, taking the young Lily in her arms for protection, hurried to see whatever the commotion could be. Upon swinging the giant wooden door back, the first thought that crossed her mind was: _Lucky I'm not the maid!_

There, amid the scattered saucepans, broken jars and spilled food, the maid /cook of the estate sat sprawled rubbing her ankle and whimpering at the same time.

"Hannah! What on earth happened in here?" asked Angela sternly.

"I'm sorry Miss Angela. I just returned with the groceries that I needed. On the journey home, and guess, guess what I saw!" Hannah chirped excitedly.

"What..." asked the nanny sceptically, wondering where this was going.

"A circus! Oh Miss Angela is was soooo extravagant! And the music... the circus though not open until this evening continued to play such an enchanting tune.." staring off into space, she began to hum the alluring tune. Angela cleared her throat making Hannah remember the story she was supposing to be relaying, "I guess I was daydreaming, I started to dance while still carrying the eggs and jars, I tried to juggle too while lost in thought of the circus. It's though that addicting tune had bewitched me, I wasn't thinking as a maid should be. I fancied myself as a performer for a few fanciful moments and sadly my true clumsy nature came to causing me to trip and fall so ashamedly and make such a mess."

Lily struggled from Angela's grasp to the point that she had to finally put the pretty brunette back on her feet who rushed over to Angela and hugged her tight before bending to place a small kiss on the maid's twisted ankle. "All better Miss Hannah?"

"You have magic powers." she replied, playing with Lily's two braids which she always loved.

"Hannah, at least with the Madame away you have time to clean the mess and after that you will go and buy the groceries again out of your wages understand? Lily. No more excuses, time for your nap."

"But I'm not sleepy and ….," little Lily put on her sweetest look and voice, the one that always worked with everyone else, "Miss Hannah said something about a circus. Please may I go?"

"Oh yes! That would be wonderful!," clapped Hannah, "out in town today, everyone was speaking about it. The majority attended last night's performance and they all raved how magnificent and not to be missed it was. Most already had tickets tonight's one too! I am sure Lily would simply adore it!"

"No." answered Angela plainly, "she needs her nap."

"She can take her nap while I clean, when I have finished and she has awoken I'll take her via the carriage back into town, I'll re-buy the items we need then head to the circus for such a fun filled evening."

"And what shall you feed the young Mistress? The salty and high sugary snacks on offer at such a place? No I will not permit it. Without Madame here, Lily is my responsibility, as is her diet and education. She may only eat the healthiest food and she may not neglect her Latin and algebra class scheduled for this evening."

"She's four!" retort Hannah, whimpering as she tried to stand on her injured foot, "she needs some playtime!"

"She has designated leisure breaks. Children need to be kept to a routine. Only her mother can persuade me otherwise. Now this is the end of matter and I wish to here no more of circus talk."

With that Angela picked Lily up forcefully, carrying her to her bed. The atmosphere surrounding her became tense that Lily was too scared too retort or struggle any more, she just passively went along with her nanny's wishes, climbing into bed, cuddling her dolly, closed her eyes and pretending to sleep while Angela read to her from her favourite fairytale. Once the nanny had left is when Lily started tossing and turning.

"How can I sleep when I'm not tired? How can I sleep when there's sunlight still coming in my window? How can I sleep when all I keep thinking about is the circus," Lily asked her dolly, "I want to go. I've never been to one in all my life. It sounds so fun dolly. I'd take you and Teddy. We could sit in the front row and see all the animals and clowns. Shall I show you Dolly?"

Lily rolled to the edge of the bed and slowly inched herself off, dropping to the floor with a soft little bump, over to her fully stacked bookcase she sat crossed legged sorting through her many books, throwing each behind her head until she came to the one she was looking for; one about the little girl and dog visiting the circus. She got to her little feet, snuggled into her own child-sized also pink armchair with her chosen book and her began to read. Well he interpretation of reading which meant mainly just narrating the pictures and sounding out the longer, more difficult words to her doll and teddy sat on her lap.

"The acr'bat jumped on the tra-pees and the other acr'bat caught her," Lily tried her best to stick to the actual story, however the book proved to be a little too literate for her, plus with her mind set on the circus she gave up on the actual story and transfixed on the colourful illustrations, "Oh she's pretty. I 'll ask mama to get me a dress like that and oooooh a dancing elephant, a tiger. Tigers would normally eat you all up Teddy but circus ones are trained to do twicks. Oooh lookie lookie a tall man, he has stilts. Imagine walking around on them Dolly, I'd fall overs!"

Little Lily flipped through her book happily, commenting and gasping in amazement at each one, each more magical and alluring than the last., it her desire to go even stronger.

"Dolly, this one looks like you! She's a rope-walker. Wonder if I coulds do that. I do have tiny feet so I wouldn't fall off," she shook her cute little pink-socked tootsies in front of her, "Very far from the ground, hurt to fall off. That's what makes it so wonderful to see. And we will see!"

Now the sweet 4 old noble was as stubborn and head-strong just as much as she was so adorably cute and naïve. She wanted to go and therefore she would go! It's just sounded all so magical! She had to be a part of it. Humming the same tune Hannah previously had when she herself was caught in the circus spell she trotted over to her huge window, wiggling under the curtain, standing on tip-toes so her little head could just about see over the window ledge to view the scenery beyond.

Being the child of noble, living in a huge mansion, obviously there was plenty of forested areas and free land surrounding the estate, over the tops of the trees, Lily could just make out the nearest town in the far distance. And further on up the hill was that, a flag? Is that the flag that usually flew above the big top? She couldn't recall ever noticing it before so assumed that's where the circus must be."See how close it is Mr Teddy?" she sat her favourite light brown plush on her head to give him a good view, "when me and Mama ride into town it's so quick and the circus is so near the town. I am certains if we leave now we can get there, see the show and return afore anyone sees me gone and I gets into trouble. First we gotta change for such an extravagant event. Shall I puts my special sparkly blue dress on Teddy?"

Quickly she skipped along to her closet, rummaging throw her many beautiful dresses she finally found the dress she had set her heart on to wear for that night. Pulling it non too gently from the hangar, she hurriedly changed, choosing a green overcoat, and long pink scarf to combat February's chill, she slipped into her little brown furry boots before searching for her wicker basket to carry her toys in that she'd decided in her mind had been well-behaved enough to also get to go. After tying a loose brown headscarf, to keep her twin braids back, the result left a few strands of her bangs stroking her forehead, making her look even more adorable than she already was, she decided she was ready to go.

"Shhhh," she whispered to the inhabitants of her basket, placing a thin finger to her lips, "we have to be as quiet as a mouse."

Her little footsteps of her tiptoeing out of her bedroom door, along the hall, down the main staircase and out through the a side entrance went completely unnoticed. Emerging onto the path that lead to the grand driveway, Lily still nervous of being caught kept low and quiet as she ran silently until the entrance way met road to which she followed, trying to stay out of sight, of any adults who may recognise her or may become concerned as to why such a young girl was out by herself. Unaware of any such dangers that may befall her, she happily ambled on, humming that haunting, addicting, memorising circus tune, as if it was calling her to come...

x-x-x-x-x-x

The fluffy jet-black cat with red eyes, stretched its sleek long limbs one at a time along with opening his mouth wide to release a yawn. Cats are notorious for being lazy creatures, sleeping more hours than they are awake however this particular feline could be forgiven for feeling sleepy; since the all the circus performers had left their tents an hour and half ago to start the show, the cat had scoured all the tents, both sleeping and communal, for any signs at all that could relate or be any sort of lead to the his master's kidnapped children's case but so far had drew a complete blank.

One tent left to search. He'd decided to leave the one that was more likely to contain any clues of importance in until last, a choice he realised was the wrong decision as he was about to sneak in, the ginger occupant come back 'home'. Due to the black feline's rapidly skilled actions, he was able to hide in the folds of the tent material saving him from being discovered.

The cat licked its paw in a very bored fashion, knowing it would have to decide between waiting until the ring leader left or go home, tail between his leg and have to face his surly bocchan and have to confess that it seems they can not pin the abductions on the recipient of his long-term grudge. He took the easy way out – he chose to wait until Joker left it empty, but just before he settled down to what he thought would be a long night, the scent of another familiar feline wafted into his nostrils – Betty. Betty the tiger, who he had fallen in low with the previous evening was being led back to her cage by her curvy tamer. The undercover cat ran with top speed, using the full agile strength of his back legs to jump into the cage before Beast slammed the door shut. Sebastian curled up and fell asleep in between Betty's giant paws, snuggling into the stripy orange and black fur

X-x-x-x-x-x

Sebastian was aroused from his slumber immediately when his demon senses alerted him to the approaching buxom ravenette, who had ventured forth to unlock her pet's cage. Betty stirred at the clink of the lock, reacting as a tame kitten to the touch of the cloaked Beast's hand stroking her head, purring approvingly as she tickled her behind the ears. The demon in his transformed state used the blackness of his glossy coat to his advantage, it helped conceal him in the equally dark shadows in the corner of her cage. As before, he waited until the last second when Beast's back was turned to exit the cage to continue his search.

Jumbo, Dagger, Peter and Wendy, also wearing their warm travelling cloaks over their usual circus wear silently exited their own personal tents, nodding to each other solemnly, shivering against the cold foggy night.

Doll still remained in her tent, sat at her table while she applied the last of her make-up; bramble style lines under her hidden eye. She starred starred sadly at her morose reflection in the mirror, and sighed. She was disgusted and hated what she had become, what she had done and what she was preparing to do again. She knew it was wrong, she suspected deep down the others knew it was too but still her loyalty, love and devotion to her big brother won over, she and the other first stringers would always follow his orders no matter if she disagreed with them.

Underneath the giant display sign emblazoned in purple-pink tall lettering displaying the name of the circus, which marked the entrance to the circus itself is where the bundled figures of Doll, Dagger, Betty, Beast, Jumbo, Wendy and Peter all gathered in front of their awaiting beloved ringleader.

"Time to go." he uttered plainly.

The troupe sped off in a flash. One last look at the circus, Joker turned and fled after them too.

x-x-x-x-x

Several minutes after the troupe had left, a certain black feline departed Noah's Ark Circus too, an envelope grasped firmly between his small fangs as he began the journey back to the Phantomhive estate.

x-x-x-x-x

The poor little lost girl wandered wildly, road to road, street to street, alley to alley looking for any signs that may lead to the circus. If only she had known the town was nothing but a giant maze she may of thought twice about escaping but she'd never ventured this far out before. It had always been in the carriage with mother, to the main street's shops and then back home, she assumed that's all it was but unfortunately for frantic tiny Lily it wasn't the case.

Cold, lost, alone, scared and hungry, she knew she had to give up on her wish of visiting the circus and find an adult who'll protect and take her back home. Kicking her feet through the dirty puddles of rainwater she finally noticed a man standing tall dressed all in black. He looked a well to-do gentleman, he would rescue her, heaving a sigh of relief she ran up to him.

"Excuse me Sir! Oh Sir, I – ah!" Lily let out little cry of terror as the man responded to her call, she saw he was a policeman. Being only 4, it was her impression that policemen caught naughty people and locked them up in a place with no food or water for the rest of their lives. She had been a naughty girl and disobeyed her nanny, _that means the police'um is gonna lock me up! _

The policeman shone his flash-light, illuminating the whole cobbled street to see where the dainty voice was coming from but saw nothing.

"Hello?" he called into the darkness, "hello anyone there."

"Just me Abberline," came the voice of a second policeman approaching.

"Did you hear a child just a moment ago?" asked Inspector Abberline to his colleague, "it could be her."

"No sorry. To be honest Abberline, if it was her, I think we would of found her before now," answered the newcomer.

"Well maybe it was and maybe it wasn't. Even if it was another child, we must find them. With all these mysterious child abductions we don't want to be adding another name to the list any time soon. Especially not precious little Lily."

"Yes Sir," he bowed to his superior and continued his search along with a handful of other Scotland Yard officers summoned to find the missing noble by her panic-stricken mother.

The petrified child, who had ducked immediately out of sight in terror of being imprisoned, fled to the nearest alleyway and had curled up into a protective ball, hugging her knees for warmth. She couldn't stop her tiny body from shaking so violently, whether it was from the freezing temperature, pure fear of being alone and defenceless, or maybe a mixture of both, she did not know. All she knew was she wanted her mother. She wanted to be home snuggled in her loving, beautiful mother's caring arms, breathing in her scent while she rocked her to sleep while singing nursery rhymes to her.

She rocked back and forth, closing her eyes as if to pretend it was her mother but it wasn't enough for her. Her imagination wasn't as strong as usual due to her pure vulnerable and weak state. It was too overwhelming for the adorable lost noble who could no longer stay brave. The tears streamed like two rampant rivers down her innocently cute pink cheeks as she wailed for her mother but alas this didn't help her at all. Shoving her tiny fists into her eyes to try and cease her crying but only more tears came. _When I cry at home mama sings me lullabies and everything turns happy, maybe if I sing one now, I'll stop crying and find my way home_

.Lily began to hum the first lullaby that came to mind; the nursery Tom, The Piper's Son. A few lines in she felt herself feel more relaxed, her tears had stopped at least and then she realised the reason why. She heard music very close by, the tune was Tom, The Piper's Son and was keeping beautifully in tune with her humming. Every note washed more and more of her fear away, she needed to find the cause of the music. She stood and wandered towards the soothing sound, getting louder and louder she no longer felt any terror, cold and hunger, well any negative thoughts and feelings seemed a distant memory.

"Hullo there, darlin'! Do 'ee like circuses?" asked the friendly voice of the piper playing the magical tune. Lily looked all around her for the owner of the voice, but could see no-one until suddenly a man dropped out of thin air behind her. In shock, Lily turned to face the piper, feeling an instant relief at seeing his happy, smiley, inviting, kind and very handsome face, his bright colourful but strange clothing and his unique, orange, spiky but long hairstyle. _He's not a police'um! He's a nice man__ that I wants to hug! _The ginger stranger bowed before the young lost girl and continued his speech, "if 'ee have some time, stay and have a look."

He waved his small silver pipe in front of her that had conjured the mystically alluring melody, and in a blink of Lily's giant, round blue eyes, it had changed into a bunch of pink flowers.

She blushed and gasped in amazement at the trick performed especially for her, clapping her little hands, wanting more.

Joker obliged by theatrically spinning around, whilst purposely tossing the bouquet high into the air which exploded into a firework of petals, cascading down on them both. The enchanting music of Noah's Ark Circus started to play, from nowhere, filling Lily's little mind with no thoughts except for the circus.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!"


	9. Chapter 9

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" announced Joker.

The loud, haunting, mystical circus music penetrated Lily's mind to the point it became like a hallucinogenic drug the way it warped her young brain. Her mind was awash of everything light-hearted, fancy and all the joy of the circus. Her vision altered so she could only view the world as a fantasy land. The fantasy land that laid in the realm of pure imagination that only a ticket to a circus could get you.

The sight was immediately filled with what look like the most delicate and intricate of lace twisting and swirling in front of her pretty face. Upon removal Lily saw it was a white parasol. It reminded her of the parasol held by the tight-rope walker in her book, but the owner looked so different. She was so beautiful and dainty, adorned in white with roses of matching colour upon her head, she continued to dance with the parasol, stepping ever so gently like a ballerina, her tiny feet barely grazed the blanket of snow covering the ground, each graceful leap taking her higher and higher up into the mauve patterned sky, spreading multicoloured confetti as she went. Lily's attention that was fixed upon what she decided was a prancing wingless fairy was only interrupted when two butterflies, one pink and one green, flew in opposite directions across the fairy's path.

Lily instantly forgot the white fairy who had since disappeared and instead focused on the stunning performance of the two new entertainers. The butterflies, perched upon their swinging wooden planks, swayed back and forth on their trapezes before elegantly falling backwards so they was only hanging by their knees curved firmly around the beam. They each in turn swung over to greet her to their own special fantasy world.

"Welcome..." came the sing-song girly voice of the pink butterfly

"... to Dreamland." finished the one in green.

The awe-struck child gaped in amazement at personal show they was putting on just for her. Their elegance and bravery kept her eyes trained on them swinging and flying so freely, soaring high and somersaulting without no fear of falling for the other was always there to catch. She was so mesmerised by the act she hardly noticed as a prosthetic skeleton hand came to rest upon her shoulder. The ginger ring-leader's hot breath tickled her small ear as he leant in close to whisper softly to her.

"Don't be afread, now. Past the knap of the hill, thy chariot awaits to take thee to dreamland. Off 'ee be, now, my _sweet," _Joker kissed Lily on the cheek, he couldn't resist. For some reason, her sweetness shone through to him instantly, he felt something he had never felt before during an abduction – was it guilt? He for some reason did not want to take this adorable little girl, but it seemed to him more than just because it was a terrible thing to steal a child, he had stolen dozens of others without hesitation so why was his hand firmly holding her back though he had instructed her to take the path to carriage that stood ready to transport her. It was more, like he had an instinct to love and protect her. Maybe it was because he was so shocked at seeing a child of such a young age full of such beauty, that she was a too rarer jewel to damage.

However, Lily's brown furry boots with the two large buttons seemed to have developed a life force of their own, courtesy of that enchantingly addictive tune, navigating her across the untouched layer of crisp snow, walled off each side by rows of long curly, winding vines sprouting large flower buds at regular intervals to the grand, elegant pearl-white horse-drawn carriage that looked exactly like it been driven directly out of her _Cinderella _story book. Joker, still full of the new apprehensive sensation running through him, caved as always to his Father's abhorrent demands yet the strange feeling of a need to protect her remained; riddled with confusion to which he pushed away in denial, did what he felt was the least he could do in this puzzling situation – he took hold of her tiny hand in his while the other was placed securely around her back as she joyfully stumbled forward to her promised adventure to dreamland.

The ginger juggler, still as ever the kind gentleman with manners even in this circumstance, once the pair had arrived at the princess style carriage, Joker opened the small door with the pink framed window, which automatically released the golden steps to aid her inside. It was just as she was placing her foot on the first stair that it happened.

The loud shrill call of a policeman's whistle cut through the circus melody, halting the tune instantly however it's damage had been done, Lily had been totally lost in her dream-like fantasy state. When the policeman saw the little child was merely seconds away from becoming the next name on the kidnapped list, when he of course ran to save her as his job and duty dictated, Lily saw only a cuddly giant polar bear, complete with truncheon and hat, ambling towards her and the kindly handsome piper whose hands still rested protectively on her.

"Mr. Bear! Do you need something?" Lily inquired warmly.

"What's the matter?" asked the officer extremely confused. Why was a child being kidnapped so jubilant, merry and laughing? Why was the abductor so calm and composed? He'd been caught red-handed yet made no movement to escape arrest. He stood instead with a soft smile plastered on his features. And what was those heavy, thumping footsteps?

The policeman only had seconds to see what was creating such pounding steps. His face dropped in sheer horror, not at the sight of the giant but rather at the realisation of his impending death as the bald, fire-breathing Jumbo of a man raised a heavy mallet which he brought down with all his full strength and force down on his head. The blood that squirted from the decapitated body made little Lily chortled gleefully at the sight of a polar bear shooting out colourful party streamers from his neck.

All the other officers on duty that evening who had been summoned to the area to search for the missing noble, responded instantly to the deceased policeman's whistle for back-up as they all descended like a swarm. Everyone last one of them stood back and gaped in shock at the sight that greeted them:- the far end of the alley stood a ginger haired man cloaked in a purple cape, standing by a black carriage with their quarry snuggled up happily by his side; between them lay the headless corpse of their dear friend and workmate surrounded by a puddle of thick red liquid; standing by his feet smiling sweetly at them was the cute blonde teen who welcomed them with a barrage of daggers aimed straight at their hearts.

Dagger, giving Lily his performance by showing demonstrated his skills now by juggling the mini sharp knives before throwing many at once, cartwheeling and jumping while hurling them mid-stunt and still managing to hit his targets spot on. Lily blushed when he flirtatiously looked over his shoulder to wink at her. _He's so cute! _Again she happily cheered as this cute boy was playing his own form of ten-pin bowling with the herd of polar bears. Instead of bowling with the pretty star-patterned balls however he hurtled them at the bears causing them to to also spurt out numerous trails of bright party streamers upon impact before toppling to the ground.

"Spiffing!" Lily complimented him.

The crack of the whip, a candy sweet whip, encircled tightly like a scarf around the neck of one polar bear spinning him like a child's spinning top crashing him head first due to a lack of balance into a brick wall, again giving off the same party streamers. The striped toy kitten called Betty pounced on the last white bear left, tickling him over and over with clawed paws before finally licking his face off.

"Go on, me beauty. Thy chariot's ready," urged Joker, hand outstretched to her in offer of help up the golden steps to her royal carriage, her passport to the world of pure imagination that she had just witnessed a snippet of. Gladly nodding and accepting she climbed up to take her seat on the plush seats but no before Joker could place one last kiss on that rosy plump warm cheek, "Farewell. My sweet."

Over the hills and far away was exactly where she was transported too.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Tonight was unlike any other. The normal procedure after a child abduction was for the troupe to return quickly, get to their respective tents and end up drifting to sleep before their heads had hit the pillow, for two reasons: a) going about the normal night-time routine helped avoid any suspicion from the rest of the circus cast and b) even though extraordinary talented, the troupe was still humans that tire and need to restore energy after strenuous activity so was genuinely exhausted from the actual evening's performance and then kidnap.

However, an urgent issue had arisen upon their return that needed tending to immediately so here they all were, gathered in the big top to be away from any unwanted eavesdroppers. The catastrophe? The abduction went smoothly, as did the journey back to the circus site, no-one saw them return and the only witnesses, the policeman had been finished off but someone, some unknown person knew they were kidnappers for when Joker went to rest his blood ran cold upon finding the letter instructing of the abduction of Ciel Phantomhive was missing. If neither he nor any of the first-stringers had it – who did? Who had discovered their dark secret?

"There was awful lot of coppers tonight," remarked Wendy, "they must be on to us. Whoever it is musta alerted them!"

"But they wouldn't of known we'd be there tonight Wendy, the letter only mentioned Ciel," said Dagger

"Coppers coulda joined up the dots and put on look out for us," added Peter

"Or already on their way here to arrest us." claimed Jumbo.

"Instead of getting carried away, we should focus on who it could be who took it. And you know Joker who the only one who it could be,2 said Beast scared.

Joker knew, the solemn look and third brandy in a row was proof he knew the only person it could have been. Of course the other troupe members had come to the same conclusion but was scared to bring up the name of the viable culprit. The only other person who'd ventured, and spent a lot time in Joker's tent.

"Being a Phantomhive, the Queen's guard-dog, she has Scotland Yard literally in the palm of her hand," said Jumbo "she sent them!"

"And it was her brother that was named on the paper," added Wendy.

"No." replied the anxious circus host, taking a long swig of his drink, "she chose me. She chose Noah's Ark. Her loyalty is to us."

"You got more balls than brain Joke!" snapped Peter.

"Listen brother," came the soft voice of Doll, placing her hand on his arm in calming gesture, "I'm sorry but no matter how you look it at it, Michelle is the only one that could of took the letter from Father. But, I don't think she would betray us either, I saw the way she looked at you, you simply can not fake an expression of such love. My opnion is she found the letter but destroyed it to protect us."

"Doll..." Joker's violet eyes rested on Doll's one light blue one and smiled in appreciation.

"To be honest Senpai, as much as I agree with ol' Doll, we dunno for sure what's happened," mentioned Dagger, "we can't judge Michelle until we know for sure."

"Whatever the reason, Joker we need a plan and soon."

"It will be dangerous to stay here, as soon as Michie returns we leave," aswered Joker.

"And Ciel? Do we just give up on him?"

"No. Father wants him therefore we must get him. It's easier and safer to get rid of him instantly."

"I thought before 'ee advised agasint it incase your Michelle was there."

"It's a chance we 'ave to take. If she's there we are skilled enough to stay out of sight, keep her out of it completely. She will never know we was there."

"But Joker, if Ciel is any way aware of us, then he will be ready waiting. It won't be safe. It's literally suicide to go there now! I say we just leave."

"Beast, if w e do not abide by Father's wishes and carry out his orders, it will be suicide not only for us, not only the rest of the circus but our brothers and sisters too.." Joker stood and took Beast firmly by the arms, "have thee forgotten they was not as lucky to escape the orphanage as us."

"I apologise Joker," muttered Beast.

"Can we just leave already? Talkin' about it ain't gonna do nothin'! Just delay us longer. Let's go get the Phantomhive brat!" retorted the fiery Peter.

"SHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Doll suddenly, hand clamping shut over Peter's big mouth, "I think I can hear someone outside."

A sudden uneasiness fell over them as they also could hear someone scurrying about outside the big top, calling Joker's name.

_This is it. We've been caught!_

X-x-x-x-x-x

Joker as leader, bravely took it upon himself to investigate first. If it was indeed any member of Scotland Yard snooping around after getting wind of the troupe's secret abductions, he would take full responsbility, take the full consquences if it meant sparing his brothers and sisters lives.

Cicking his head only slighlty arounf the corner of the entrance of the main circus tent he called out to let whoever it was know he was here. Taking a deep breath, he boldly stepped out when he still heard the voice again calling for him.

"Errr, hullo? Umm. I'm Joker...," he uttered, scanning the area but seeing no-one. Not until hands clamped tightly around his waist. A million thoughts raced through his head yet one did not see to be to escape, closing his eyes firmly he waited for the cold steel of the handcuffs – which never came, instead he felt the warmth of soft lips pressing against his and wet tears dripping on his face.

"JOKER!" sobbed the blunette countess hysterically into his chest.

"MICHIE?!" the stunned ring leader was instantly hit with a mixture of confusing emotions that wrestled internally against each other. First relief for it was no law enforcement, no nosy second-stringer or anybody who could betray or dupe them, next joy to see his beautiful fiancee who prenscene alone was like a calming drug, relaxing all his nerves and tension until his brain started to think – she was still a suspect as to who took the letter informing Joker of Ciel's abduction, had she found it and that's ehy she cam back so soon? Why was she back so soon when she had told him a couple of days? And most importanly; why was she crying as if it was the end of the world. Did she know Scotland Yard was after us, and crying that she will be a widow before they even get the chance to marry?

"Oh Joker it's terrible..." she burst into tears again, Joker lifted her into his arms and brought her into the warmth of the tent to where the rest of the first-stringers sat on tenter-hooks, panic appeared in every single one of their pale faces when they saw the sight of Joker re-emerging carrying the sobbing Michelle in his arms placing her carefully down onto the nearest makeshift seat,

"Michie, me baby, whatever is wrong me darlin'? I thought 'ee was gonna be gone a good few days afore returnin'. Where's thy case?" her sudden reappearance and in such a pitiful state.

"I...," she sniffed, blowing on the hanky Doll kindly passed to her, "I, had to call the police and ... what they said..."

"Police?" questioned Joker, rubbing his forehead, quickly trying to find the best way to interrogate her without causing suspicion or any futher upset to Michelle and to try his best to squash the fear that he could tell where swimming in his brothers and sisters eyes right now, "Baby, why did thee ring the police?"

"It's all my fault ..."she sniffed, rocking to and fro, trembling frantically, " if only I had of been honest. Only if I had of told you sooner then this tragedy would not of occured... It's my fault! All mine!"

"Michie!" Joker took her firmly, but lovingly, by the arms and looked straight into her eyes, "I will forgive thee for whatever it may be, but thee has to confess to me now. Why did thee ring the police?"

"Because... because ... upon returning home I discovered ..." her eyes filled with tears again and her voice broke, causing Joker to gently urge her on more. _She's found discovered we're the ones behind the abduction. __She's discovered we're to kidnap her brother next! _The combined thoughts of all tthe circus members spoke so loud in unison it was if they was screaming but of course all bit their tongues, exchanging shifty lances with each other and wringing their hands in anticipation..

"What did thee discover me darlin'?"

"I found... her room empty. She was gone!"

_She? _None of them had expected to hear that. Does this mean this had nothing to do with Ciel? _Are we in the clear?_

"She? Who is thee on about me Michie? Who was gone?"

"I called Scotland Yard to find her after a long search of the mansion and the grounds revealed she wasn't there," Michelle continued oblivious to Joker's question, "I... I waited ... I got the call ... I hoped and wished so hard it was to inform me they had found her safe and well but it was much much worse."

"Dids the police find her... ummm passed away..." he asked .

"No. Not her but the officers they sent to find her ..." she took a gulp, trying to steady her nerves before explining more.

"Peter, pass me Brandy," asked Joker, pointing to the botlle he himself had been drinking from a few minuted earlier. Taking the half-full bottle and glass tumbler, her worried lover passed them to her yet she just grabbed the bottle and took a good few swigs before she felt able to relay the disturbing details.

"Once the whole estate had been scoured with no sign, it was deduced she must of gone further and the nearest place would be the town. We have been there many times in the past so she knows it's very close to home, so Scotland Yard sent a dozen officers to search the streets this evenings and ... they did not find her but instead they discovered a pure bloodbath! Every officer had been killed brutally Joker! Many had their corpses embedded with several daggers, two was decapitated! One look appeared as if a wild animal had mauled him! A wild animal roaming the streets and she could be there! What if the beast attacks her? What if one of those monsters who'd so violently murderered those officers have her? I bet it those bastards behind all those mysterious kidnappings. I'll never forgive myself for leaving her."

The rest of the troupe's nerves was finally settled. Those police tonight was not there because they was on their trail, Scotland Yard was still clueless about Ciel and them being the masterminds behind the many child abductions up and down the country. The officers just happened to be coiencidentally as they was called to search for a missing person. Joker however was still worried for his fiancee was worried therefore her problem was his problem.

"Baby Michie, who is this 'she' thee keeps refering to?"

Instead of answering, Michelle took another moutful of Brandy before reaching inside her thick pink travelling coat and pulled out the orange, diamond heart necklace which Joker had brought her, from underneath the collar.

"I had it transformed to a locket ..." with that Michelle unhinged the diamond, splitting it neatly in two to reveal a photograph. Joker leaned forward, grasping the heart locket it the palm of his bony prosthetic hand to have a good examination. His blood froze when he saw the angelic face smile up at him, A very familiar angelic smiling face. Those big round eyes, those two long brunette braids, rhe same blue silky dress, and those two plump cheeks he had kissed twice earlier.

"W-who is s-she?" he stuttered in barely a whisper, dropping the locket back to rest on her chest as if it had suddenly became red hot.

"Her name is Lily. Two months after you left me to start up this circus I... I learnt I was pregnant," Michelle took his hand to say the next line, "She's your daughter Joker."


	10. Chapter 10

A flash of purple was all the troupe and Michelle saw of Joker as he dashed as quick as a lighting bolt from his bent position at Michelle's feet, to the big top entrance and out to where his own horse was tethered. There was literally not a split second spare to either stop him or even question his motives, all the sobbing countess could do was follow her fiancé as fast she was able to the paddock, she only just managed to wrap her manicured fingertips around his curly circus shoe as it swung into the stirrup.

"Joker -," she began, but was silenced when a one gloved hand and one large prosthetic skeleton hand harshly grabbed each side of her face and pulled her head up into strong, forceful, wet full on goodbye kiss. He took his time to fully absorb her sweet taste, his tongue making itself at home in her mouth before he broke it off suddenly, her flavour now embedded on his lips. He hoped it would last until they would be able to meet again,

"My Michie, I shall get her back. I promise upon me life I will return with her safe and unharmed but I must hurry. And please, forgive me." he for the briefest moment placed his palm on her cheek, without warning, Joker suddenly slammed his heels into his horse's flanks causing the animal to rise upon its back legs, whinnying loudly before setting off at the fastest pace. The still weeping bluenette stood routed to the spot, watching until the horse and rider was nothing but a blur in the distance.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The young earl sat brooding at his wooden oak desk, brow furrowed as he examined the letter and envelope his demon butler had presented to him, trying for the millionth time to make sense of it. Reading the note through over and over, the cogs working frantically in his 12 year old brain attempting to finally crack the abduction case with this new compelling piece of evidence.

"My Lord, forgive me for saying so but I would of thought you would be in a much more cheerful mood now you have concrete proof your nemesis is tied up in the kidnappings," observed Sebastian, gracefully placing the three spoons of Ciel's favourite tea leaves in the pot to brew, "you can now eliminate him."

"I would of done anyway, but Sebastian this only raises more questions than answers them. At least we know Joker is not the mastermind behind it all, merely a puppet. Not that surprises me, I doubt a bit of rotten, armless bit of flesh dumped in the gutter would possess an IQ high enough to come up with such a plan.."

"Ironic isn't the ring leader isn't in fact the ring leader of the abductions," chucked the demon pouring the hot, steamy boiling water over the tea leaves, "Have you any ideas My Lord of who maybe pulling the strings in the background?"

"_Tom, The Piper's Son? _Hmm. There is one name that springs to mind. It must be someone Joker is strongly affiliated with to obtain such a level of trust. Someone with the assets to fund a circus which is obviously just a mere cover for his crimes. Baron Kelvin. The filthy gutter rat's adopted father."

"Do you wish to investigate this Baron?"

"The problem is I am unaware of his current location. Us Phantomhives had never had the need to venture to his lower-standard estate so the address of his manor is a mystery to me. However I trust it won't be for you Sebastian."

"If I could not find the home of a well-known noble for my master then what type of butler would I be?" smirked the black butler, placing his master's tea on the desk beside him. Standing, straight back as he watched him take a sip, waiting for approval of his taste,"My Lord, this envelope. Have you noticed the seal wax stamp?"

"Ah yes, but the seal seems extremely shabby, haphazard and lacklustre. The sender took no care or time to press it down it's difficult to make sense of the motif. It assures me even more that the brute Kelvin is the perpetrator, it's fits his boorish, coarse nature exactly. Unrefined.," Ciel paused only briefly to take a sip of sweet tea, made to perfection. "However am I correct in assuming that as a demon, your eyesight is beyond par therefore able to decipher this waxy mess."

"You flatter me My Lord. Actually demons are not automatically gifted with pure eyesight, a fellow spider demon who I've had acquaintances with who needed spectacles but as luck would have it, my eyes are indeed of excellent quality, may I examine the letter My Lord," Sebastian took the letter from his Master's hand, training his demon like gaze upon the green wax stamp that had previously sealed the letter, "ah it's very simple Bocchan, not intricate as the Phantomhive coat of arms. The motif is only a plain K with a horse."

"I am not in any way sure if the Baron is into equestrian past-times but the K is is definitely certain. Sebastian, fetch my outer garments, we leave imm-" Ciel wasn't able to finish his latest order for as soon as he took to his feet to leave for his latest mission as he was knocked back down on the floor by what appeared to be a rampaging life size doll who happened to be choking him now.

"I'm herrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Did you miss me Ciel?" she asked in her high-pitched, sing-song voice, "its' been ever such a long time, you

shouldn't keep a lady waiting so!"

"Uhhh, Elizabeth, hello. You could of warned me you was coming."

"Oh don't be silly!" she pouted in what she thought was an overly cute manner but was in fact a pathetic flirtatious attempt, "I don't have to let my fiancée know I'm arriving. Where's the surprise in that."

"Elizabeth, I meant -,"

"Call me Lizzy!"

"Lizzy, I meant to say that I wish I had of known beforehand for right now I have a job that I must attend to so I am unable to entertain you as my guest at present My Lady."

"Not fair!" she cried, crocodile tear erupting from her giant green eyes, "you mustn't deprive me when I have ventured all this way just to see you my dear Ciel. How un-gentlemanly of you!"

"Lizzy, I am simply unprepared for you, I have -"

"But Ciel I hoped you would teach me to play chess, My mother always says a lady is not worth her salt if she does not know how to play chess. I was ever so hoping you could teach me Ciel."

"I am the Queen's guard-dog, therefore my duties must always -," the boy earl stopped halfway, breaking under the strain of Lizzy's feeble puppy dog look to convince him to play, "Oh! Sebastian, you shall bring us the best chess set from my closet. Then you shall excuse yourself while you go to the heraldic authorities records and identify which family that crest represents. I want a full name and address Sebastian. Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lord."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Father, I'm home." announced the ring leader unceremoniously, ramming open the large, heavy double doors to his adopted father, Baron Kelvin's grand manor. Whether the time was very, very late e, evening or the very, very small hours of the morning, Joker did not know but the level of darkness surrounding him both during the horseback ride here and inside the mansion told him it was one or the other. The lack of lights and sound also informed him that his Father had since retired to his room on the upper levels, whether he was sleeping at such an hour was a different story, sleep wasn't something that Baron Kelvin seemed to enjoy any more, maybe it was insomnia. Nonetheless, Joker lit a spare candelabra that waited for the convenience of guests in the hall which he held high to illuminate his path up the main staircase, and onto where he knew his Father would be

"Pardon me Father," he apologised politely for his intrusion whilst knocking - on his chamber door and entering, "I'm sorry for calling so late, but I'd like to ask a request of thee-"

"Oh Joker, welcome home! What a good lad you are, coming back so soon! Now where is he? He's with you, isn't he?" boomed the over-excited voice of the Baron from the depths of the room.

"Ah, no, not yet..."

"Oh, so you're a bad boy?"

"I am so sorry Father for disappointing thee so but Ciel is not the reason I have to see thee, I 'ave a request to make of thee."

"Tell me."

"The child the troupe delivered to thee but only a few hours ago, I beg of 'ee Father, please release her, let her go Give her to me an' I shall return her," by now Joker had dropped to one knee with his hand covering his heart as if a sign of showing how earnest and desperate his plea was.

"Answer me, my son, why should I grant your wish when you've disobeyed your order? Whatever do I owe of you. Remember your place Joker!"

"Father I know I have no right to make a request of thee when thee already has done ever so much for me an' me siblings, more than I can ever repay thee for but please I 'ave not disobeyed 'ee Father, it simply hasn't been carried out yet but thee must understand, I must have that child back!

"That child...? The pretty brunette? Aye, I bet I can guess why you'd want her back Joker. A right little beauty to keep you entertained on them cold nights in your tent. Hmm, give your dear, bored old Father first-hand viewing pleasure and once we both have fully satisfied ourselves, you may take her," Baron Kelvin offered excitedly, beaming through his heavily bandaged face at the thoughts if the sights he was going to see.

"No!" screamed Joker in absolute horror, choking back vomit at the sickening idea that his Father was suggesting, "it isn't like that at all Father. She … she is me daughter and I wants to return her safely."

"What?!" the Baron roared in surprise, "has my precious son been sowing his wild oats when he should of kept them all for me? You naughty boy! GET HERE NOW"

"Thee has it wrong Father, she is the daughter of Michelle Phantomhive. My one and only true love," Joker obeyed his Father as per usual and started to rise.

"Joker, prove to me you're still my faithful little lap dog – CRAWL!" the Baron clapped gleefully at his son's humiliation as Joker abided by yet another order and crawled on all fours, head bowed as he pitifully scurried over to halt at his adopted parent's wheelchair to which the Baron took his chin firmly in his fist, jerking his son's face upwards to him, "what did you say about the female Phantomhive?"

"I said she is my one true love Father. She is the mother of the child that was brought here this evenin' an' I'm the father. So please, I beg thee Father, give my daughter back to me," Joker let the first few tears roll down his cheek as the words _my daughter _left his lips, as if confirming it out loud finally made him realise the gravity of the situation. He stared at the covered face of the Baron, eyes pleading up at him, yet he only saw carpeted floor when the Baron backhanded him hard enough to knock him down.

"YOU DISOBDIENT URCHIN! I WARNED YOU NEVER TO SEE HER AGAIN!" screamed Baron Kelvin, striking him repeatedly with Joker's very own cane, "I WILL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU SERVERLY FOR THAT MY BOY!"

"Yes, Father, I apologise but I could not help myself." Joker flailed his arms up hopelessly for protection, an act that proved futile for his father ordered two children, or more like puppet-slaves now with no minds of their own, to hold his arms down as the Baron continued to rain down blows upon him.

"Phantomhive you say …." Baron Kelvin uttered suddenly during mid hit, so joyfully it was as if an epiphany had just occurred to him suddenly Throwing down the cane he made a grab for a handful of Joker's ginger braids, yanking his head into his lap which was nothing more than two bandaged stumps, to which he then proceeded to stroke to stroke his hair as if Joker was nothing more than a lap dog as he started to confess his master plan, "surely the when the Phantomhive wench realises I have her daughter she will send our dear little Earl to rescue his niece and when he does not return she herself will come in search of her brother and we will have the perfect family reunion. And it thanks to you my good, good boy! You brought her! You kidnapped your own daughter. Very clever my boy. My good, good Joker.

"I didn't know it was her Father!," exclaimed Joker, neck aching from the angle into the Baton's lap, "I 'ad no idea she was mine. Plus I'm sorry to upset thee but thy plan is useless, don't assume thee knows how the Phantomhive family bond is an' anyways Father, we needs not involve Michelle, the troupe is on orders to attack Ciel soon."

"Ah why didn't you say Joker! I shall finally have my darling little Ciel for my own! I've been dreaming of this ever since that day!" he gushed happily.

"Father, please, may I leave now and get me Lily? Ye only 'ave to tell me where she is. I take her 'ome with no mention of 'ee, I'll go straight for Ciel after."

"You really are a tease. You bring me a beautiful perfect doll and want to take her away again so soon?"

"Father, she is no doll, she is me baby girl! Give Lily back to me an' I promise 'ee I will return with 5 more children, an' Ciel in her stead," Joker dared raised his head to plead, "please Father, 'ave a heart."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! After all I have done for you and your siblings! I could easily send you all back to the streets! I can close the orphanage with a snap of my fingers," Baron Kelvin changed instantly from anger to exploding into laughter at the look of pure despair upon Joker's face, "I find it ever so strange you questioning my heart Joker, I am a loving, caring father whereas you – what type of father are you Joker? You abandon you pregnant girlfriend, swan off for 5 years and then when you finally meet her, what do you do? Kidnap her!

"I … didn't know," whispered the broken ring leader.

"As you are my special little obedient boy Joker, I shall make you a deal," said Kelvin, once he'd finished rubbing salt into his wounds with his callous words and laughter, "once I have what I want, the prize Phantomhive, you can have your child."

"Thank 'ee Father," sniffed Joker quietly, beginning to stand.

"Wherever are you going son?"

"To get Ciel."

"Oh no no no. You're not going anywhere. The troupe are more than capable alone but you, you'll stay and keep Father company won't you?"

"Yes of course Father," Joker dropped to his knees again, hand over heart, "I have had a long, tiring day, please may I retire to me room?"

"Give a thought to your dear Father! How about me? Help me to my bed first," Kelvin raised his arms up the same way a child would for a carry. Joker sighed heavily at the daunting task of lifting a heavy-set full grown man but he unwillingly obeyed.

Sweat dripped from the ginger circus host after 20 minutes of struggling, heaving, half-carrying half dragging the weighty old Baron to his bed, Joker was a second from his back giving in and collapsed with his Father down onto the mattress. Kelvin wasted no in time in letting his fat hands roam Joker's body.

"F-father, p-please may I leave now?" stuttered the manipulated juggler.

"Don't abandon me when I need you most, my beloved, special, handsome son," he cooed at him, holding him tight against his chest "I hardly get to see my favourite boy, months since I got to hold you last and you want to just go to your room? No my son, you will stay and satisfy me... Just like you used to."

"No! I love me Michelle, I do not want to do such vile things any more Father."

"Joker! Are you talking back to me? The world had forsaken you at birth, I raised you and gave you bodies that can move freely. Yet you talk back to me."

"I apologize Father, it's just-"

"You do want that girl _ALIVE_ when you get her back?"

"Of course!"

"Then you'll obey your father like a good boy, won't you, Joker." the bear-like hands pawed at the horrified ring-leader's clothes in an attempt to relieve him of them.

Cringing inside at the horrid memories of what he was forced to do in the past, anything to keep his siblings safe, now he had to keep his daughter safe. With no other choice, he sighed deeply, eyes closed firmly as he unbuttoned his pants, wishing the bloated, paraplegic fool would hopefully got soon bored. No such luck.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"She's asleep," announced Doll to the rest of the troupe left in the big top. The princess of the circus had followed Michelle when she had followed her fleeing lover to his horse. Seeing the absolute state she was in, Doll was worried for the countess' safety, which was a fortunate act for poor countess whether it be the worry, the anxiety or the drink she had consumed almost fainted into Doll's arm. With just enough consciousness left, Doll was able to support Michelle by the arms and aid her to Joker's tent for the one thing that solved most problems – a good sleep. She knew Joker would have no objections at all at her placing his fiancée in his tent, Michelle had already experienced of his camped. The stress of it all had taken it's toll on the distraught noble and she drifted off to a very peaceful deep sleep instantly.

"Where's Senpai?" asked Dagger.

"He's...gone. To Father's.".

"Who'd a thought ol' Joker has a kid!" laughed Peter.

"But where does that leave us?" asked Beast sadly, "if Joker has a family now, he'll give up on the circus. And us."

"That's Joker's choice and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it but isn't there more, urgent pressing problems at hand?" inserted Jumbo.

"Jumbo's right. The missing letter. Scotland Yard. Michelle. Just cos it was her outside and not the copper's don't mean it wasn't her that took it, doesn't mean she hasn't informed them. We have to stay wary," explained Wendy cautiously, "and mainly, Ciel. What do we do about him?"

"Let's wait for Joker to return and then go," offered Beast.

"The copper's may get us if we waste time hanging around for Joker, we'll lose everything,. It's clear it dangerous for us to remain here now." replied Wendy.

"Well nothings changed. I say we still follow Joker's orders, with or without him!" exclaimed Peter.

"Father said this target was special. If we fail, he is sure to be angry. Getting this boy should be our first priority."

"And what of Little Miss Prissy?"

"I'll stay with her," offered Beast, "I'll keep her company so she's none the wiser to know that you've all disappeared."

"Without you, we're down a fighter we might need. Doll! You stay." ordered Wendy.

"Fine."

"That's settled. Come morning, we start packing for the new town and Come twilight, Earl Phantomhive will be at the mercy of Father!"

x-x-x-x-x-x

The water was hot enough to scald the flesh but Joker did not care in the slightest as he stood under the shower. He felt numb both inside and out by now anyway. His only hope was the water was boiling hot enough to scorch every last trace of his father from his skin.

"Do not stay in that shower too longer Joker my son, if you wasn't lying father and the troupe will soon be here with our wonderful young then a feast, no an extensive, exquisite, massive banquet needs to prepared in his honour! Get moving!" came the crass, voice of the Baron, calling from his bed.

"Yes Father..." replied Joker sadly, switching off the water and steadily making his way at last to his own room. Once there, he painfully managed to slip into his shirt and pants, winces at each bruises. Now came the bowtie and make-up which he applied in the same broken, solemn manner as his sad voice rung out through the manor.

_Tom he was a piper's son, _

_He learnt to play when he was young,_

_And the only tune that he could play _

_Was O'er the hills and far away._

_O'er the hills and a good way off_

_The wind shall blow my top knot off._

"O'er the hills an' far away eh?," he made a grab for his midnight blue necklace which a real teardrop had fallen on during his application of the fake on his left eye, "If only a place where to exist. I promise Michie, I would take thee and Lily there. I will protect thee both with me last breath.. When this is all over, we will be over, o'er the hills and away from Father"


	11. Chapter 11

From the distance, one would be forgiven for thinking in the darkness of night that the black swooping object that flew from the tallest tree in Baron Kelvin's estate was a mere bat, however it was so much more than the average flying mammal – instead it was a descending demon, decked in all black; in his arms was his 13 year ol master, the young Earl Phantomhive who gently place back on his feet. Utilising his butler's ability to fly seemed to be the most efficient option for transportation to reach his destination upon learning from the information that the Baron's estate was oh so close to his very own, in fact it was only just 20 minutes away by foot (only moments by demon flight), apparently from Sebastian's findings in the Heraldic Authority records stated that Baron Kelvin had relocated to this area 8 years ago, the date coincided perfectly to the week following the party they had first met – the Baron had obviously moved to be nearer to Ciel and the Phantomhives.

"So, this is it?" scoffed Ciel, totally unimpressed at the average quality of the mansion and it's fairly standard grounds, "well can you sense the children here Sebastian?"

"Yes, I don't know if they are all here, but he ones that are seem well enough."

Ciel pressed forward with his task, climbing the many white marble steps which lead to the main entrance of the mansion itself. He had ventured only half-way when the giant double doors was drawn open by the butler of Kelvin's manor, covered in shadow as he greeted their anticipated arrival.

"Welcome to the manor. We've been expecting you. Lord Phantomhive.".

"Joker..." Ciel spat in disgust.

"Please come in," he requested, moving aside and bowing so Ciel and Sebastian could enter the foyer. The hall was shadowed too due to no lighting, something that was quickly remedied by the former ring leader now butler, a snap of his fingers and a marionette puppet sprang to life, cogs whirring as it painfully and slowly stepped forward, creaking with each movement the dummy lit the candles on a candelabra which instantaneously caused a domino like effect from it previously all being wired up, sending the flame to the many other carefully positioned candelabras. Soon the entrance hall was fully illuminated, the young earl recoiled in horror at the 'décor.'

Mounted on the wall was numerous broken bodies of dummies, puppets and dolls, not a single one was complete; either missing a head, limb or both, the most disturbing of all was every one was displayed at a warped, disfigured angle. The twisted, sick scheme wasn't just kept to the many 'trophies' on the wall, the chairs and chaise-lounges which made up the foyer furniture contained the same mangled bodies of the mannequins, positioned as if sitting like a normal child but still missing a variety of parts.

"W-what is this...?" stuttered Ciel at seeing the grotesque design scheme

"This way please." said Joker plainly, leading the master and butler pair pp the central staircase, past hanging birdcages of doll's head and even more puppet torsos with their contorted arms and legs.

"Well young master, shall we kill him now and save the children?" whispered Sebastian..

"No. If the children are still alive, it's probably best to capture Kelvin first. Then I shall end him with my own hands." replied Ciel at the same volume

Along the long corridor, Joker stopped suddenly in front of the many doors that lined, turned, looking straight at Ciel.

"Thee come here of thy own accord, so 'ee finally found us out then Ciel?"

"It wasn't very difficult, an uncouth rat like you would easily slip up sometime. You shouldn't be careless where you leave your personal correspondence laying free for_ anyone _to steal."

"Ah so it was thee! I knew it wouldn't be my Michie."

"Her name is Michelle!" roared Ciel, his hand quivering on his holstered gun which took all might not to draw yet, "do not address her so informally you wretched filth!"

"I reckon it be OK for me to address how I wish as me and Michie are so personally acquainted with each other. I actually prefer the term 'wife', a title I will gets to use very soon as me and Michie are no engaged. Aren't ye gonna congratulate thy future brother-in-law?" Joker smirked as Sebastian had to hold Ciel back from attacking him.

"Calm down, My Lord. Remember he will never be able to marry Lady Phantomhive, he won't be leaving this house alive because of you." Sebastian murmured into Ciel's ear.

"No congratulations? Never mind, we have plenties of time for that, but first, dinner is served." announced Joker, opening the door he had halted by which led to a grand dining room, complete with long mahogany table set to the proper standard for noble banquet. Glasses, crockery, several knives, all in the exact place. Joker, now in his butler role, pulled out a chair for his father's guest to which Ciel took. The squeaking of a wheelchair caught the Earl's attention; at the far end of the lengthy room, the oak door was opened by the ginger servant to reveal Baron Kelvin.

"L-lord Phantomhive, you came! Oh it's like a dream, having you so close to me! I'm embarrassed to meet you looking like this...," Baron Kelvin gestured to his heavily bandaged face and bandaged stumps left of his amputated legs.

"Baron Kelvin, it's been -,"

"Ah, the formality makes me feel me feel coy! I've prepared a feast especially for you, Lord Phantomhive," boosted Kelvin as he was wheeled to the dining table by his two accompanying child servants

Ringing his hand bell, the opposite double oak doors opened from where he just emerged from, came several trolleys of different foods, one wheeled out by Joker, who's trolley contained the wine, the rest by more of the Baron's brainwashed children, forced into slavery to serve him. Three mindless girls carried a mountain of lobsters between them, setting the silver platter down before the Baron.

"This is an 1875 vintage. Wine from the year you was born! Terrific, do you think?" explained Kelvin as Joker poured Ciel a glassful of the red liquid. Sebastian instead took the glass instead of Ciel to sip from.

"Evidently, it isn't poisoned."

"I don't need a taster. I've no interest in eating a meal put on by rats. Now, these children, they look so …. "Ciel gazed momentarily at two little boys ladling tomato soup into his bowl, trying to figure out in his mind the reason for their purely blank expressions

"Yes. There seems to be a lot more victims than the police knew."

"A meal without entertainment will bore you, won't, My Lord?" Kelvin interrupted the conversation between boy and demon, snatching up a lobster and roughly cracking it in two to get to the inner flesh, "Joker! Put on your show!"

"What? B-but Lord Phantomhive is here now, please may I now have Lil-" started Joker. He did not wish to part of this in any way at all, he had welcomed Ciel and served the feast, he had lived up to his part of the deal. He only wished now for his daughter's safe return.

"JOKER! JUST DO IT!" warned Kelvin, a glare of malice was directed towards him as Kelvin bit boorishly into the decimated lobster..

Joker knew perfectly well the consequence of disobedience, he knew what it would mean for Lily, he had no choice but to carry on this shameful farce. Gulping and trying to force away all thoughts, he transformed back into his ring leader persona and headed to the make-shift stage that run the length of the wall facing the diners.

Striking his trademark pose, the ring leader produced his cane to which her talented twirled like a baton through his slender prosthetic fingers, flawlessly passing to his left before hanging both his head and cane down. Holding this position for a few seconds, he finally tilted his head upwards at the start of the circus music that began to play for the cruel performance that the Baron had planned for his and Ciel's amusement.

"Welcome Lord Phantomhive. Tonight, we'll take thee to a world of thrilling enchantment!" announced Joker as the blue curtain behind to reveal a line of children wearing a variety of bright circus attire and masks, sadly too all these were standing like motionless statues. Ciel had a sickening feeling growing in the pit of his stomach that he knew what was about to happen, what the Baron had in mind and why the children was dressed so, but surely, they had no training, they couldn't be expected to perform could they? Baron Kelvin answered Ciel's thoughts by enthusiastically clapping and cheering a few seats down.

"First our tight-rope walker! No safety net tonight me lovelies! It's a bona fide -," Joker was cut off for as soon as the tiny girl placed a foot on the rope, without her having any mind of her own she was unable to keep balance so fell all the way down with a gut-churning thud and the smash of broken bones. Joker grimaced in pure disgust at the sound, he knew it was wrong but he needed to keep his father sweet for Lily, he felt partly selfish for this, also guilt took him as he felt a slight wave of relief seeing the now deceased girl who was being dragged out by two more slaves, was blonde. Baron Kelvin cheered even louder at the poor girl's demise.

"Next, our lion tamer! Watch as he masters the savage beast" announced Joker, as a large opened crate was wheeled onto the stage. The bars on either side of the crate gave access to view what was inside, it was divided in two separate compartments, one held just another one of the Baron's brainless boy dressed in green and black circus gear, in the other, a full grown, man-eating lion. When the cage was directly positioned in front of Ciel's eye line, the child who had helped wheel it in, removed the dividing partition - no barrier between them any more, the hungry lion pounced on the defenceless victim. Baron Kelvin only responded with another round of applause and praise to the gruesome death of the boy.

"And now, our knife thrower! What will become of this maiden on the cross?!" exclaimed Joker, gesturing towards a small girl chained to a wooden platform, obviously as the target for the other child that stood feet in front of her clutching 5 sharp daggers. The child threw straight towards the bonded girl with no mind to think to even aim or miss. The dagger thrown, it was on line to puncture the chained girl right through her head..

"Stop him!" shouted Ciel aghast.

The demon butler responded in a flash to his order, catching the dagger only millimetres away from the girl's face. Joker's face had been buried the whole time in his hand for he didn't, he couldn't watch the death of a child, he could not bare to watch a knife drive through her tiny body but when no sound came her looked up and gasped at the tremendous speed and skill of Sebastian to save the girl just in time.

"Elary Nixon, who went missing in Cornwall."announced Sebastian, removing the girl's mask and checking her identity against Scotland Yard files. "That settles it. Right as always Bocchan. Forcing children you abducted to perform. Yes I suppose this is one way to enjoy the circus."

"W-what? You didn't like this?" asked the confused Baron Kelvin, "Joker, clean up at once."

"I'm done here." said Ciel rising from his seat, "I'm not in the habit of sharing a table with riff-raff lower than farm animals."

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" asked Baron Kelvin, still obviously baffled as to why Ciel didn't enjoy the vile show or wished to break bread with him.

"This will do for my report to the Queen: I found the foul, vulgar, unsightly, perverted brute and I disposed of him."

The confusing me lee happened in a blink of an eye. The result was Ciel had at last pulled his gun which lay on the Baron's forehead, Joker's sword which he'd removed from his cane was held against Ciel's throat. The dagger Sebastian had saved the girl from was now pressed against Joker's throat.

"M-My Lord?" asked the frighten Baron Kelvin, eyeing Ciel before turning angrily on his son, "Joker! Don't point that dangerous thing at the earl!"

"But.." Joker gulped as the dagger started to dig into his flesh.

"You disobey me?"

Joker reluctantly threw his sword aside in surrender. Sebastian released the pressure he put on Joker's throat but still held the dagger there nonetheless, capturing the ring leader from behind, holding him as a hostage so he couldn't interrupt his young master's case and stop him from dishing out the final elimination.

"Baron Kelvin, where are the children you kidnapped?" demanded Ciel.

"Hmm? Oooh! You want to meet them? They're in the cellar. I'll take you there right now. There's something down there I want to show you anyhow." beamed the twisted Baron, excitedly rubbing his hands together.

X-x-x-x-x

The beautiful countess blinked several times, yawned loudly, stretched and fell back down on the pillow, deciding she needed a little more rest for her body and more time for the sleep that was still clouding her mind to past. Using the blanket as a comforter, which comforted her greatly by the familiar smell, she rested in oblivious bliss for a few peaceful moments before the memories of the previous evening flooded her mind making her jolt up suddenly at the realisation of it all.

Shaking her head as if to shake away the last remnants of her deep sleep from her body and mind, wiping her eyes she noticed she was back in Joker's tent, in his bed, alone.

"How long have I slept I wonder? I wonder if Joker has rescued my precious little Lily? Then where is he? Only one way to find out." mused the anxious Michelle, shoving the covers back, grabbing her shoes that had been placed smartly by tent opening and departing.

She concluded, more like hoped, that Joker was not in the tent because Lily, bless her little inquisitive heart, would be so captivated by all the new sights and sounds of the circus he'd give her a thorough guided tour of Noah's Ark Circus. Running and pacing from tent to tent, attraction to sideshow, there was still no sign of either of them. _Well, being missing for that length of time must of made my little princess starving, he brought her home and took her straight to the food tent to eat as much as she wants, _Michelle thought desperately however her suspicion provided useless when it was empty except for a few dish washers and vegetable peelers.

"Lady Phantomhive, we put a meal aside for you," said the woman cutting up carrots, laying down the knife she reached for a covered plate and passed it to her.

"Have you seen Joker? Has he returned?" asked Michelle panicky, wringing her hands in desperation.

"No, not since yesterday's show," she replied, pushing the plate on to Michelle who had no inclination to eat or felt the slightest hunger. Her only concern was finding the two most important people in her life so she politely declined and left to the next place she suspected, wished Lily could be.

_So, one woman hasn't seen him, doesn't mean he isn't back. I know what he's doing. He did not wish to disturb me so he's spending quality father-daughter bonding time, he must be in the big top with her, performing especially for her, oh he will make such an excellent father! _

She knew she was in denial, she knew they wouldn't be there but clutched at straws nonetheless by visiting the animal enclosure once discovering the ring only had second-stringers putting in some much needed practice. _She does love animals, or maybe they've only just returned and he's tethering the horse now._

The adorable, bob cut freckled androgynous young teen, closed the door to the enclosure next to the showers, the area that was the circus toilets, and hurried back to stand guard outside her brother's tent. Upon arriving she saw the canvas curtain of the tent opening swaying – either someone had just left, or just entered. Checking for the safety of the woman, she was singled out to preotect, Freckles entered timidly to be certain that Michelle was fine and still soundly sleeping, however she saw only a bare, empty mattress. Stricken with worry and guilt for having to go and pee, she too started a frantic search of the circusss looking for the countess. Bent over to catch her breath from the running back and forth, the sound of oncoming hooves made her look up in curiousity – it was her quarry riding towards her with full speed and intent on horseback. Without a second thought to her own safety, Freckles jumped into the path of the racing horse, flailing her arms in an attempt to stop Michelle from leaving. Thankfully as Michelle was an accomplished rider she had no problem halting the animal in it's tracks before it could trample the tiny Freckles to death.

"Lady Phantomhive, please I must insist you remain at the circus," pleaded Freckles, blocking the path.

"Doll, I'm sorry but I can no longer wait around for them. I can not just simply sit here and wait. I have to at least try!" explained Michelle

"But I've had orders, you must stay here for protection."

"Protection? From What?"

"I can't say."

"Doll you must tell me what is going on!"

"I'm sorry Miss Phantomhive, I'm sworn to secrecy with my brothers and sisters which includes brother Joker."

"Joker... He's involved with all this isn't he? He knew exactly where to go! Oh god whatever is happening? Doll how did her know where Lily is?"

"I can't say..." Freckles looked away biting her lip, she couldn't stand to the pain and confusion etched on the worried mother's face.

"Dammit Doll," Michelle jumped from her horse and grabbed the young tight-roper walker by the arms, raising her voice not in anger but in the depserate search for an answer, "She is my baby girl, I'm her mother. I am all she's ever known! She will be so lost and scared all this while by herself. I do not care for whatever big secret this circus may have, my only concern is getting her back and finally starting to build a future, a family, a life with my soulmate, sp please, I implore you, anything, any information at all because I'm literally pulling my hair out just sitting here in the dark with no clue to anything! `

"Miss Phantomhive, Michelle, not only for the secrecy of the circus but I can not tell you for it is not my place and any way, I would have no idea to know where to even start, I shall leave it to brother Joker to explain it all, but...,"

"But?" asked Michelle, re-mounting her horse.

"I can not tell you where he is gone, or even why Lily is there but," Freckles smiled up at the countess, "at least I can take you to them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" smiled Michelle back, offering her reins.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The chains of the elevator clanged and creaked under the intense strain of the weighty compartmen that was slowly lowered down to the cellar being full to over capacity. It continued its usual occupant, the wheelchair-bound noble who would often take this journey to the dungeon level to be amused by what lay beyond, flanked either side of him was two of his mindless servant children, behind to his left was the extremely agitated Earl Ciel Phantomhive, behind to the right was the earl's butler still with Joker as his captive, still with the dagger warningly against his throat.

"It's like a dream, getting to chat with you like this My Lord," said the Baron, still fawning over Ciel, oblivious to the extent of trouble he was in.

"Save your breath and take me to the children," ordered Ciel non-too politely.

The lift shuddered as it bumped to a stop. The wrought iron latticework of a door automatically drew to the side to give them passage to the adjoining corridor. The corridor which was just a plain grey stone wall walkway, the only feature being the mounted torches that illuminated poorly, had no doors leading to other rooms, or arches or turns to other hallways.

"Sorry, it's just I'm so happy... I've been filled with regret ever since that day. I kept thinking, why couldn't I be by your side then?"

"That day? By my side? What on earth do you mean?"

"No amount of regret can turn back time. But I realised something," began Baron Kelvin as the party came to a stop in front of a looming pair of ornate oak doors to which the slave children opened with ease, "if we can't go back, then we'll just do it all over again! Here look!"

Ciel shivered, to the point of trembling in fear at what he saw past those doors to the hidden chamber beyond. The circular room past the doors was laid out like a spherical viewing room, one would even say like the circus. Long benches for seating were positioned in layer tiers, encircling the ring in the centre where the entertainment would be performed for their satisfaction. In the centre of the ring was a large marble plinth, surrounding that … Three cages. Three cages full of the missing brainwashed children.

It was not so much the sight of lost, pitiful children standing around looking so lost and pathetic that had unnerved the young lord so, it was the room... it conjured all the flashbacks into his mind that he had previously kept locked away to prevent himself going insane...

_T__he seats that held all those masked spectators, the marble plinth which was more of a sacrificial alter drenched his in very own blood …. where he was held down forcefully by 2 men while be branded like an animal by a third … the torture … the pain … the humiliation …. Those metal cages … the cage where he was held like livestock … freedom and peace stolen... the cage where he reached out for help …. the cage where he summoned aid from the very depths of hell in the form of his demon butler … this torture chamber where he __signed his contract with the demon in return for saving him..._

Joker too was was extremely scarred by the grotesque sight of children in cages, seeing them look so weak, trapped and helpless... not only was he brought to breaking point with the overwhelming guilt for it was his actions that brought them all to here and to this state but, after thoroughly scanning the trapped children he realised these where the rest of the missing children that wasn't servants, all of them were there, except one. He searched frantically, looking to one lost face to the next, hoping secretly he'd missed her but no, there was no beautiful girl with brunette braids and large eyes.

"Father! Where is Lil-?" Joker's question was silenced by Sebastian's blade being jabbed further into his throat causing a couple of crimson droplets to fall onto his overly-large yellow bow-tie.

"Now Lord Phantomhive, let's repeat that day three years ago!"


End file.
